The Nightblade Pirates
by Fooldartz
Summary: West C. Jade has a very simple dream-find the One Piece and become the Pirate Queen. Join her, her first mate Vega Tori, their navigator Jackson Percy, chef Eric Rodriguez, doctors Tayuya and Oswald Oswin, and the rest of the crew on their journey. Takes place at the same time as my story The Supernova Pirates. Eventual Jori romance. On hiatus until 2015.
1. Chapter 1

8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Victorious, or Saw (Goes into bedroom and sobs quietly)

Chapter One

Jade walked confidently down the streets of Readstown. She was a little confused as to why the city seemed empty, but that didn't bother her too much. She was sure she could handle any threat that came her way with her devil fruit, and besides, the lack of people would make getting supplies much easier and cheaper. She followed the street signs that pointed toward the market district, not even noticing when she passed the local Marine office. At least, she didn't until somebody called her attention to it. "Jade?" A familiar voice called out, incredulous.

"Vega?" Jade replied, whipping around. Sure enough, Vega Tori was chained to the front of the Marine office.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, confused. Jade raised an eyebrow and looked Tori up and down.

"I could ask you the same thing Vega." Jade said, deliberately avoiding the question. Tori was the daughter of a Marine captain, and Jade wasn't going to just admit to being a new pirate in front of her. Tori blushed and looked away.

"My dad went a little crazy. He's the one who chained me here." Jade made a disgusted face.

"I never liked your dad, but I didn't know he was into crap like that." She exclaimed. Tori blushed even fiercer and shook her head.

"No, no, nothing like that! Several of the local marines rebelled and some of the high profile civilians turned out to be members of Monkey D. Dragon's Revolutionary Army. My dad put the rebellion down, but then he declared martial law."

"Ok, but why did he chain you to the front of the Marine office?" Jade demanded, impatient and confused.

"To keep an eye on me." Tori growled. Jade's eyes widened in surprise. Tori was getting angry, which was a rather rare occurrence. "He doesn't trust anyone, which is why he's holed up in a mansion in the center of town where he can see everything instead of close to the docks. He chained me up with seastone because he doesn't want me to turn my devil fruit against him." Jade raised her eyebrow again. The last time Jade had seen Tori, the brunette didn't have a devil fruit. Jade thought it over, and then smirked. Understandably, this made Tori nervous. "What?"

"Where are the keys?" Jade asked.

"In the mansion. Why?" Tori asked warily. Jade gave her an exasperated look.

"Here's the deal. I'll go get the keys, and in exchange, you have to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Tori asked, sounding scared. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. If I get the keys and save you, then you have to join my pirate crew as my first mate." Tori looked at Jade in shock, making Jade roll her eyes again. "Why surprised? Did you really think that I had become a merchant or a Marine?" Tori frowned, and Jade sighed in exasperation, a feeling that Vega tended to bring about in her. "Do you really need to think this over?" Tori sighed and shook her head. Jade smirked. "Good. I'll be right back." Waving cheerfully, Jade set off for the center of the city. Jade chuckled to herself as she walked away. Meeting Vega had been a stroke of luck. She'd been worried that she'd be bored for most of her voyage, but having Vega along would always give her somebody to torment.

Suddenly, a bullet hit the ground in front of Jade. Her head snapped up and she looked around, jolted out of her thoughts. "Don't take another step!" The shooter yelled. Jade gave him a death glare, but she stopped walking. "Who are you?" He demanded. Jade smirked and pulled open her denim jacket. She'd lined the inside of her jacket with scissors, all of them extremely sharp.

"You really shouldn't threaten a devil fruit user." She told the man, pulling out a pair of scissors. Then she threw it at the man. "Scissor Bat!" The scissor took on a dark due and opened into an 'X', plunging into the man's stomach. Jade laughed as the scissors flew back to her. When they landed in her outstretched hand, the shadow leached out and the handles turned purple again. Jade frowned as she realized that this was the pair that Vega had given her as a farewell gift. Rolling her eyes, she continued on down the main street as though nothing had happened. The rest of her little trip passed without incidence, until Jade realized that she hadn't asked Vega where in the mansion the keys were. To be fair, she probably didn't know where they were, but Jade was still pissed off. Growling, Jade continued on, deciding to just fight her way through the mansion until she found the keys. If that patrolman she'd fought was any indication, she wouldn't have any real problems dealing with the soldiers.

Jade came to a dead stop in the middle of the street, stunned. "No way…" She muttered stunned by the sheer stupidity she saw in front of her. In front of her was a massive mansion, painted salmon of all colors, with a blue tiled roof. Jade had never seen a gaudier building in her life. There were several dozen large glass windows, and the fence offered no real protection or security benefits, it just looked slightly intimidating and vaguely artistic. And it was made all the worse by the fact that Vega's father, a career military man, a veteran of over twenty years, had chosen it as his center of operations. "Vega was right." Jade mused, walking towards the disgusting building. "Her dad is out of his mind." To her surprise, the front gate was actually locked. "Well, at least he's intelligent enough to lock the gate." She said to nobody in particular. "Not that it'll help him much." She continued, extending a hand. "Shadow Needle!" A small, thin tendril of shadow extended from her palm and stabbed through the padlock, breaking it in half vertically. Jade smirked and pulled off the chains, then pushed the gate open and continued on her way.

To Jade's disgust; there weren't any guards outside the front doors. She didn't mind doing things the easy way, but this was insulting. She had never been fond of Vega's dad, but he'd always come off as an intelligent man to her. Suddenly, two marines stood up from the bushes in front of the door, one on either side of her, their guns trained on her. "What are you doing here?" the one on her right demanded.

"I'm here to see Captain Vega." Jade said, careful to keep her voice calm yet scared, rather than confident.

"Well you came at the wrong time." The Marine on her left said. "He's on his daily patrol of the city."

"Oh." Jade said, trying to sound disappointed. "I'll just have to come back later then."

"Wait a minute." The Marine on her right said suspiciously. "Captain Vega has been doing his patrols at the same time for the past month. How do you not know that? Where are you from?" Jade winced, and then growled as the implications of what the man had said hit her. Tori had been chained there for a month, at least. She stopped for a second, wondering why she was so angry about that, then shrugged it off.

"Oh, here and there." She said casually, unsnapping her red plaid flannel shirt and pulling out two pairs of scissors from their pockets.

"Don't move!" The Marine on her right yelled. Jade smirked and shook her head.

"No can do. Scissor Bats!" She threw both scissors at the men. One flew into the stomach of the Marine on her right, while the other stabbed the Marine to her left's wrist. She turned and grabbed him as he fell, the rifle dropping from his hands. "Now then, do you want me to let you two treat your wounds?" Jade growled, looking him in the eyes. The man nodded frantically, and Jade smirked. "Good. All you have to do is answer my question and I'll leave you two alone. Do you understand?" He nodded again. "Alright then-where are the keys to Vega Tori's chains?"

"They're in the captain's office, in his desk, the top drawer!" The man yelled, terrified. Jade shook him, angry.

"Do you think I know where that is?" She demanded. "I need directions."

"Go up the main staircase, it's the first door on your right." He said quickly. "It used to be the master bedroom."

"Thanks." Jade said, dropping him. She turned and opened the door, then extended her hands, calling the scissors back to her. Unsurprisingly, there weren't any Marines in the rest of the house, as far as she could tell. This far away from the Grand Line, with the only real threat chained up, Captain Vega probably felt that only two guards were necessary. The other Marines in his command were probably out on patrol with him. Still, she kept an eye out, just in case he had left any other guards. There was no point in getting ambushed just because she got cocky and lazy. She walked into the office, and headed towards the desk. She wrenched the drawer open and grabbed the keys, then turned around, and ran out of the building. She needed to get back to Vega and get out of her. Knowing Vega, she'd want to beat her dad to save the townspeople, and Jade didn't want to deal with fighting a Marine officer. Even if they weren't on the Grand Line, Marine officers still had some level of skill, and Jade was feeling lazy today. "Hey, Vega!" Jade called, smirking and waving the keys around on her finger. "Look what I found!" Tori's head snapped up, and the brunette smiled.

"Thanks Jade." She said sounding relieved as Jade unlocked the chains. Jade rolled her eyes, and crouched down to unlock the shackles around Tori's feet.

"Whatever Vega, just remember that I'm doing this for me. You're my first mate now." Tori rolled her eyes and rubbed her wrists, trying to get the circulation going again.

"I know." She said, bending down to massage her ankles. Jade stood there impatiently, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Can we get a move on now Vega?" She sighed, looking around. Tori rolled her eyes again, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I'm thrilled." Jade said sarcastically, already walking down the street. Tori sighed in exasperation, and then followed her new captain.

"So what's the plan?" She asked Jade, rushing to keep up.

"We get on my dinghy and we move on to the next island. We'll have to move quickly though, because I'm running low on supplies. I was going to get some here, but your dad put the kibosh on that plan." To Tori's annoyance, she said that last part as though it was Tori's fault her dad had gone off the deep end. She didn't say anything though, knowing that it was just Jade being Jade and that she'd have to get used to it.

"No, I meant after this island. Do you want to stay in the South Blue, Do you want to try and become a Warlord, what's the plan here?"

"One Piece." Jade said simply. Tori stopped and stared at the goth girl, not sure that she had heard right.

"E…excuse me? Did you say One Piece?" Jade shook her head.

"Vega, we've known each other since we were both five. That's twelve years now. Have you ever known me to aim low?"

"Well, no." Tori admitted. "But still, going after the One Piece is pretty big, even for you." Jade shrugged.

"Gold Roger was the Pirate King. I'd say it's about time we had a Pirate Queen. Besides, what's the point in being a pirate if you're not going to dream big? It's not like being a pirate is easy or anything." Tori nodded, realizing that Jade had a point, and began walking after her again.

"So are we just going to head straight for the Grand Line?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head.

"We're going to have to stop, and not just for supplies. We need a decent ship, and I'd like to have three more crewmembers by the time we enter the Grand Line."

"Why three?" Tori asked, cocking her head to the side. Jade shrugged.

"Well, two girls probably won't get very far without being harassed constantly, and there'll be times when we'll face too many people for just two, no matter how strong we are. Besides, at the very least we'll need a navigator and a chef by the time we reach the Grand Line." Tori stared at Jade again.

"You can't navigate or cook?" Jade shrugged.

"I can navigate well enough within the South Blue, but something tells me that the Grand Line won't be so easy. And you know that I can't cook."

"Well, I knew that you couldn't before you left, but I assumed that you had learned since then. What do you eat?"

"Fruit, jerky, precooked meat, coffee. Nothing fancy. But that's not going to cut it when we get more people. By the way Vega, I'm surprised at you."

"Why?" Tori asked, frowning in confusion.

"I was sure that you'd want to fight your father, if only to save the townspeople from him." Tori shrugged.

"I didn't think I needed to bring it up. After all, you've always been pretty violent, and we're headed right for him." Jade stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She growled, whirling around to face Tori.

"My dad always patrols around the docks this time of day. I thought you knew that. I wouldn't have sent you off to the mansion if I didn't know that he wasn't there." Jade resisted the urge to grab Tori by the throat and shake her.

"How would I know where your dad normally is this time of day Vega? I just got here!" Tori shrugged helplessly.

"I just assumed that you interrogated some of his men at the mansion." Jade growled and ran a hand through her hair. After thinking it over for a few seconds though, she decided to just go with it. It would take too much time to try and get around the Marines, and besides, it would be a good way for her to judge Vega's fighting skill.

"Fine. But you better carry your weight when we start fighting." Tori nodded.

"Don't worry, about me. It took ten Marines and my dad to tie me up, and they had to do it when I was asleep." Jade raised an eyebrow. Did Vega really think that made her confident in the tan girl's fighting skill? All that told her was that the Marines were intimidated by a Devil Fruit user, which wasn't surprising seeing as they weren't on the Grand Line. "Here they come." Tori said, coming to a stop. Jade frowned. She couldn't hear or see anything.

"How do you know?" Tori pointed at a flower box full of red roses in front of them.

"They told me." Jade stared at her in confusion.

"The flowers told you that the Marines were coming?" She asked, looking for clarification. Tori nodded as if there was nothing strange about this. "I swear Vega, if your Devil Fruit power is just talking to plants; I'm going to throw you in the sea once we get out of here." Tori smiled, completely unfazed by Jade's threat.

"Don't worry, I can do a lot more than talk to plants." Jade grunted, unconvinced. Suddenly, thirty Marines came running up the road, with Tori's dad in the lead, holding a den-den mushi. Jade grinned, taking a step forward.

"I call your dad; you take care of the grunts." She said, looking at Tori over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Tori exclaimed. "What if I wanted to beat him up? He's the reason I was tied up back there!" Jade shrugged, smirking.

"Too bad. I'm your captain now, so I get the big target. Plus, beating up a Marine officer will help me get a bounty faster."

"Having a bounty isn't a good thing you know." Tori told her.

"It is for me. Nobody will take me seriously as the Pirate Queen if I'm some nobody. Besides, bounties are a good way to judge how dangerous we are." The Marines came to a halt just as she was saying this, their rifles pointed straight at the two girls.

"West C. Jade." Captain Vega said, calmly placing a hand on the hilt of his katana. "You do realize that releasing a Marine prisoner is a crime, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know that, Captain." Jade replied, just as calmly.

"Then why did you assault my new headquarters and release my daughter from her chains? I chained her up for a reason."

"Yeah, because you're a paranoid asshole." Jade responded. Tori looked at her, surprised by the hint of anger in the goth girl's voice. "And I unlocked her because that's something that a pirate should do." Tori's father tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana at this.

"You do realize that you just admitted to releasing a Marine prisoner and to being a pirate in front of thirty Marines, don't you young lady?" He asked, pocketing the den-den mushi.

"No shit." Jade said, the smirk coming back to her face. "What are you going to do about it?" Captain Vega looked at his Marines, taking a step back.

"Fire." He said calmly. Instantly, the Marines in the front row pulled back the hammers on their muskets. Tori responded just as quickly, running towards the Marines, her arms outstretched.

"Rose Scythe!" Jade's eyes widened in surprise as long rose vines extended from Tori's fingers, slamming into the Marines. Her eyes narrowed a second later as she saw Captain Vega running towards Tori, his katana drawn.

"Oh, no you don't!" She growled, running towards him. She drew back her arm and punched him in the face. It didn't affect him too badly, but he did come to a stop, and then turned to glare at her.

"Do you really want to go down this road?" He asked Jade, cocking his head to the side. Jade rolled her eyes, looking at where Tori was dealing with the grunts. She'd have to ask Tori what her Devil Fruit was, because the rose vines were pretty interesting.

"Isn't that obvious?" Captain Vega simply growled then raised his katana to cut her down. Jade grinned, raising her arm to block the oncoming attack. Right as the blade was about to touch her arm, shadows gathered around her arm, forming a tight glove.

"Night Armor." Jade said simply in response to his bewildered glance. She smirked. "Did you think that your daughter was the only Devil Fruit user in the South Blue or something?" She drew her arm back again. "My turn-Shadow Hammer!" She delivered a devastating uppercut to his jaw with her shadow reinforced arm, flooring him. Jade turned to face Tori, who had finished off the last of the Marines. "Damn Vega, you weren't kidding when you said you could fight." Seeing Tori grin at the compliment, Jade quickly added "Of course these guys couldn't fight worth shit. Things better get tougher as we go on." Tori's smile left just as quickly as it came, and she turned to face Jade, pouting.

"Would it kill you to just compliment me once in a while?" She demanded. Jade shrugged.

"You never know, it might. Best not to risk it." She walked over to Captain Vega, who was struggling to get up, and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Despite the things that he'd done to her, Tori couldn't help but wince at this. Jade took the den-den mushi from his pocket, and then turned to face Tori. "Well? Let's get a move on Vega before the other Marines in his command show up to see what happened." She abruptly turned around and began walking towards the docks, with Tori following.

_One week later:_

Major Oliver K. Beck sighed as he read the latest reports. As the Marine officer in charge of the base in Knoxtown, the last island in the South Blue before the Grand Line, he received regular reports from the various Marines stationed throughout the area, letting him know who and what might be headed his way. And he really didn't like this latest report. It might have come from the sticks of the South Blue, and Captain Vega had really grown sloppy in terms of keeping his men in fighting shape over the years, but this still wasn't a good thing. It was made all the worse by the fact that Jade and Tori were the ones who had committed the crime. "Is something wrong Major?" His subordinate, Amanda, asked, sticking her head into the office. Beck shook his head.

"It's nothing serious Amanda, don't worry about it." She nodded, and then backed out of the office, a concerned look still on her face. Beck shook his head, not sure whether to be annoyed or touched at her concern. With another sigh, he put the report concerning Jade and Tori in the top drawer of his desk and turned back to his reports.

Author's notes.

Hey guys, thanks for reading! Please review! I'm just going to clarify a few things here in this section that I either didn't want to bring up in the story because it would have been too clunky, or that I couldn't due to the nature of this story.

First off, this is my preferred style of crossover. All the characters featured in this story were born in the world of One Piece, which is why Tori and Jade can fight so well.

Feel free to suggest characters for me to include, just know that I do have most of Jade's crew already picked out, so if you do recommend a character then they'll probably be a villain. Also, if a character has powers in the source material, they have to make sense within the rules of One Piece. If you can't justify it with a Devil Fruit, or technology, I won't include it. So no Superman, Dragonball, Harry Potter, Avatar, just to name a few.

A description of the main characters that have been introduced so far: Tori looks pretty much exactly like she does in the show-long brown hair, jeans, light blue shirt, brown leather jacket. Jade looks like she does in season 1-long brown hair with reddish blond highlights, torn faded jeans, black t-shirt, red plaid flannel button up shirt. Beck-standard Marine uniform, fluffy black hair. Amanda-Jeans, teal shirt, Marine jacket, pixy cut brown hair, multiple pistols.

Yes, I gave Jade the Shadow Shadow Devil Fruit that Moria has. Don't worry, this will be the only time that I give a crossover character an established Devil Fruit, and I have given Moria a replacement Devil Fruit that will allow him to do the same basic stuff. I will explain it better when he shows up in the story.

Finally, for those of you who were wondering why I felt the need to say that I don't own Saw, Amanda (Beck's subordinate and second in command) is Jigsaw's apprentice from Saw 1-3. I'll go into more detail regarding her and Beck as they become more important in the story. Also, Jade and Tori are 17, Beck is 21, and Amanda is 26.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Briefly stops crying to look up) I also don't own the Percy Jackson series. (Begins sobbing again.)

Chapter Two

Jade groaned and stared up at the sky. "Vega, get your legs out of my ribs!" She yelled, resolutely keeping her eyes on the clouds.

"There's nowhere else for me to put them!" Tori whined in response. It was true. Jade's dinghy was so small and so tightly packed with supplies that Tori and Jade couldn't lie down without their feet touching each other. Tori smirked. "I suppose I could put them on top of you." She teased. Jade scowled, but decided not to dignify that with a response. "Or I could come over there and we could cuddle." Tori continued, still smirking. Jade finally looked at Tori, giving her a death glare.

"I will throw you off of this ship Vega." She growled. Tori simply smiled at this, then reached over and pulled out a map and a compass.

"Alright captain, where are we?" She asked, acting like she was going to throw them to Jade.

"Don't you dare throw them Vega! That's my only compass!" Tori smiled, then sat up and turned her fingers into thorn-less vines, passing it over to Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow, then grabbed them. "You're so lazy." Jade smirked, opening up the map.

"Hey! At least I sat up!" Tori protested. "You're still lying on your back!"

"I'm only doing that because you made sitting up completely unnecessary. By the way, what the hell is your Devil Fruit? I thought the Flower- Flower Fruit gave you the ability to copy your body parts anywhere, not literal flower powers."

"I'm pretty sure that's what it does." Tori told her, turning her fingers back into vines. "I ate the Rose-Rose Fruit. See?" Sure enough, roses began sprouting from the vines, making Jade roll her eyebrows.

"Amazing. You have managed to eat the one Devil Fruit that is utterly girly and frivolous."

"It's useful! You saw what I did to those Marines last week!" Tori protested, deeply offended. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, learn to take a joke Vega." Jade told her. "Though I don't think the masculinity of those Marines will ever recover." She mused. She shrugged and rolled the map back up, standing up and handing it and the compass to Tori.

"So?" Tori asked, putting the map away.

"So what?" Jade asked, pretending to be confused.

"Where are we?" Tori demanded, impatient. She was starting to seriously regret agreeing to come with Jade. Jade shrugged, smirking, and began to adjust the mast.

"Somewhere." Tori resisted the urge to smack her.

"I know that we're somewhere!" She yelled. "Now give me a straight answer Jade, or I swear…"

"Temper, temper Vega." Jade chuckled, walking over to the tiller and grabbing it. "You'll see in an hour or so."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Tori demanded.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Jade repeated, using the voice she reserved for mocking Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori growled, glaring at the goth.

"How do you know?" Jade asked, curious.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard a recording of yourself? After all, everyone sounds differently to other people then they do to themselves."

"Jade, I seriously doubt that everyone but me hears me speak with an accent." Tori said, rolling her eyes. "Now, why can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"This is more fun." Jade said, smirking.

"It's fun to watch me be confused?" Tori repeated, incredulous.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"So, basically, you saved me just so you could torment me." Jade shrugged.

"What can I say? Messing with you is really fun." She said, keeping her eyes on the horizon. Tori sighed. It was official-this was going to suck. If it wasn't for the fact that Jade had saved her, she'd leave the minute they landed at a port. As it was, she was going to have to try and get Jade to be nicer. Tori snorted. Talk about impossible tasks!

_Two hours later_

"I thought you said that we'd come into port in an hour?" Tori teased, tying the dinghy up to the dock. "It's been two hours since you said that."

"Quit whining Vega." Jade growled, getting out of the dinghy. "I don't control the currents, or how fast the wind blows." Tori rolled her eyes, and then hugged Jade from behind. Jade stiffened instantly in her arms, making Tori smile slightly.

"I was just teasing you Jade." Tori's smile grew wider as she heard Jade growl.

"Vega, if you do not let go of me right now, I will throw you into the ocean and let you drown." To Jade's horror, Tori actually tightened her embrace.

"No you wouldn't, you'd save me."

"Wanna bet?" Jade growled.

"Sure." Tori replied, still smiling. "After all, if I die, you'll have to find a new first mate." Jade didn't respond to this, instead, she just started squirming in Tori's embrace, trying to get out. Tori laughed. For some reason, she found Jade's horrified reaction to a simple hug adorable. "Jade, relax. Nobody's around to see us." Jade stopped struggling at this, and began to look around the port. She hadn't noticed it until just now, but Tori was right. Nobody was in the port. Unfortunately, Tori wrongly assumed that Jade had indeed decided to relax, and relaxed her grip. Jade capitalized on this and elbowed Tori in the stomach. Tori let go with a gasp. "What was that for?"

"You know what you did." Jade growled, looking around. There were in fact other ships in the harbor, so where were all the people? This wasn't a small port, so where was everybody? Tori's eyes widened as she finally noticed what Jade had noticed. "I swear, if we find out that this place is being held hostage by an insane Marine officer, I'm out of here. I'm getting tired of this crap." Tori looked at Jade incredulously.

"It's happened to you once!"

"I know. And if it happens again, I'm going to get pissed off. Seriously, that had better not become a trend in my life."

"You don't like fighting people?" Tori asked, confused.

"I do. But this would get very old, very quickly." Jade growled.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Tori said, walking down the docks and into town.

"We could just leave." Jade pointed out. "I mean, we're not desperately low on supplies or anything."

"Actually, you drank the last of the coffee today." Tori called over her shoulder. Jade stared at her in horror.

"What?" Tori smirked. She was continuously fascinated by Jade's obsession/addiction to coffee, and the panic in her voice at learning that they had no coffee was surprisingly adorable. "How can we be out of coffee? I didn't let you have any of it!" Tori turned around and blinked.

"Jade, you drink a ton of coffee every day, and we haven't been in a port since we left my hometown. I'm amazed that you stockpiled enough to last you as long as it did." Jade sighed and walked forward, her head down.

"Fine Vega. We'll go get coffee. But you owe me."

"What? That…I…Huh?" Tori tried to wrap her head around what Jade had just said.

"You heard me."

"I didn't even drink any of the coffee! I'm not Cat, you know. You can't just spout crap and expect me to go with it." Tori pointed out, following her captain.

"I don't know, sometimes you seem to have the same intelligence level as Cat." Jade replied, looking straight ahead.

"Don't make me hug you." Tori threatened. Jade rolled her eyes.

"That is the worst threat I've ever heard. You're a really crappy pirate, you know that?" Tori smirked.

"So, you're saying that I can hug you whenever I want, and you won't mind?" She asked innocently.

"Your obsession with hugging me is starting to get creepy." Jade replied.

"I'm not hearing a no." Tori teased.

"…Shut up." Jade growled.

"That's not a no either." Tori pointed out. Before Jade could spit out a retort, the building in front of them exploded.

"Oh, for the love of Hell." Jade moaned, looking away from Tori to glare at the shell of a building in front of them. "What now?" The door of the tavern to their right burst open, and a young man with messy brown hair beckoned frantically to them.

"Get in here!" He yelled. Tori and Jade looked at each other, and then obeyed. Tori didn't want to get in a fight without knowing what she was up against, and Jade just wanted to put off any serious work for as long as possible. "Are you idiots or something?" He demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, we just arrived here, and we didn't know what was going on." Tori apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry. What the hell just happened?" Jade demanded, sitting on a table. The young man raised an eyebrow and looked at Tori.

"Pushy, isn't she."

"You have no idea." Tori replied, hanging her head. The young man turned to face Jade.

"That was the gang known as Team Gai." He told her.

"Team Gai? What kind of name is that?" Jade asked incredulously. Tori nodded, agreeing. The man shrugged.

"They named themselves after their sensei, Might Gai."

"The Pirate Admiral of the South Blue?" Tori asked curiously. He nodded.

"There are three of them- Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji." He explained.

"What do they want?"

"From what I understand, Might Guy sent them here as a sort of training exercise. Since this is a rather backwater island, it doesn't have any kind of constant Marine presence, and pirates tend to come here a lot. Unfortunately, there weren't any pirates when they showed up, and word spread enough that no pirates have docked since. They refuse to leave until they get to fight someone that presents a challenge. Something about not disappointing their sensei."

"Do you have any coffee?" Jade asked abruptly. The other two stared at her. "What?" Jade demanded, somewhat defensively. "There are three nutcases going around here, beating buildings up. So? We'll grab some coffee, and then we'll leave."

"Actually, I believe that the only one who's still beating up buildings is Rock Lee. He's the one in the skintight green jumpsuit." The man said, as if trying to clarify something. Now it was Jade and Tori's turn to stare.

"And the fact that you said that with a straight face makes me want to stay even less." Jade said, creeped out.

"Is he hot?" Tori asked bashfully.

"Vega!" Jade snapped.

"What? I haven't seen a hot guy in tights in like…five years! I'm not missing out on this if he's attractive." Jade and the young man stared at her.

"Who are you people?" The young man wondered, sounding deeply confused.

"I'm West C. Jade, and the perv over there is Vega Tori." Jade told him.

"Hey!" Tori protested. Jade ignored her.

"Who are you?" The young man bowed.

"Jackson Percy, at your service."

"Why hasn't anyone answered my question?" Tori demanded. "Is the guy in tights attractive or not?"

"Well, as a guy, I'm not the best judge when it comes to the attractiveness of other men." Percy told her. "But if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say not. He's very skinny, has a bowl haircut and big bushy eyebrows, and is ridiculously loud." Tori pouted, and Jade frowned. She'd ignored the description of the weirdo in tights, instead choosing to think over the situation.

"Why don't you try and fight them?" She asked Percy. "Or is that broadsword on your hip just for show?" He put his hand on the hilt.

"No, I can use Riptide very well." He assured her. "But I'm not from around here, just passing through, and I don't really like people."

"Where are you from then?" Tori asked, curious.

"Well, I'm originally from the Grand Line. But I was forced to move to the South Blue eleven years ago, when I was eight, so I don't remember it very well." Jade's eyes widened at this, and she and Tori exchanged a glance.

"Can you navigate on the Grand Line?" She asked. Percy looked slightly offended at this.

"Of course I can! What kind of navigator would I be if I didn't know how to navigate the Grand Line?"

"A typical one." Tori replied honestly. Percy laughed.

"I'm anything but typical, trust me." He told her.

"Join my crew." Percy stared at Jade, taken aback.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Tori sighed at Jade's bluntness.

"Jade! You can't just demand that people join your crew, you have to ask them." Jade frowned.

"What do you mean? I didn't have to ask you."

"Only because I wasn't in a position to say no." Tori told her. "Otherwise, I'd have made you ask me politely."

"Whatever Vega." Jade said, rolling her eyes before turning to face Percy once more. "Well? I need a navigator, and I presume that you want to get off of this island." Percy frowned.

"What kind of crew are you? Because I don't work with bounty hunters, mercenaries, or Marines." Jade raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do we look like Marines?"

"No." Percy admitted. "But you haven't said whether or not you were bounty hunters or mercenaries."

"Relax, we're pirates." Jade said calmly, leaning back. Tori face palmed. Jade didn't seem to understand that most people didn't like pirates. So she was deeply surprised when Percy shrugged.

"Oh. Well, that's fine with me. But first, I need to see you fight."

"You want us to fight each other?" Tori asked, confused. Percy quickly shook his head.

"No, I want you to fight Team Guy." Jade and Tori looked at each other, confused.

"Why?" Jade demanded.

"Two reasons." Percy told her. "First of all, you get to see who people really are and how well they can work together when they fight. I don't want to join you guys if you can't work together at all. And secondly, I'm not going to join a crew if I have to constantly save you people. I won't work under somebody that I can't respect." Jade nodded. Both of these reasons made sense.

"Fine. But you have to fight with us too. I don't want any weaklings on my crew. Plus, I need to see how well you work with Vega and me." Percy nodded, and he stuck his hand out to shake. Jade quickly took it, and they shook, sealing the deal.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. "I thought you said that you didn't like people?"

"I should have been more specific." Percy admitted. "I don't like people who work for or with the Marines and the World Government. If you don't like them either, then we'll probably be friends. Unless, or course, you're violent assholes like Team Guy." Tori nodded. This made sense.

"Now then, did they bring anyone with them?" Jade asked. Percy shook his head.

"No, it's just the three of them. This was supposed to be a test of their combat skills, not their command abilities." Jade stood up and stretched.

"Well then, let's get a move on." She said, walking to the front door. The other two followed behind her, both stretching and working out any kinks. "I assume they're in the center of town?" Jade asked. "That's where these assholes usually hide out."

"You do realize that you're basing that on one experience?" Tori asked. "Unless you had adventures like this before you found me."

"No, my life was fine up until I freed you." Jade said. "That's when all this crap started. You're like a bad luck charm Vega."

"Actually, she's right." Percy said, cutting off Tori's retort. "Last time I left the tavern, they were hanging out in the town hall." Tori scratched her head, puzzled.

"Wait, I thought they were here to fight pirates. Why would they stay in the town hall if they were waiting for pirates to show up?"

"Well, if you're going to take over a city and hold it hostage, you might as well be comfortable." Percy said with a shrug. Jade nodded, and Tori rolled her eyes. They reached the town hall without incident. To their surprise though, there were three people standing on the steps of the town hall, waiting for them. There was a girl in a pink dress with little hair buns, a boy with white eyes and long black hair, and a…thing.

"What is that?" Jade demanded, pointing at the thing in green tights.

"Rock Lee." Percy told her. Tori gagged.

"That's the guy in tights?" She moaned. Jade smirked.

"Well, well, I guess he is your type Vega. He certainly looks like somebody that you'd date."

"Shut up, Jade." Tori moaned, too weirded out to deal with Jade's teasing, but also too weirded out to get upset.

"Well, well what have we here?" Neji asked.

"Perhaps a new challenge?" Rock Lee asked, sounding excited.

"They don't look that tough to me." Tenten said, frowning.

"Who are you?" Neji demanded. Jade smirked and opened her flannel shirt.

"We're the Nightblade Pirates." She said, making Tori and Percy stare at her in surprise.

"Oh, is that we're called?" Tori asked. "I was wondering if you'd figured that out yet." Jade nodded.

"Yep. I've even got a flag figured out for when we get a decent ship." She told the two.

"Stop ignoring us!" Rock Lee yelled, looking pissed off.

"Sorry." Jade said insincerely, taking a step forward. "Now then, who's the strongest out of you three?"

"That would be me." Neji said, folding his arms.

"And you are?"

"Hyuga Neji. Who are you?" Jade gave a predatory grin.

"West C. Jade. I'll be your opponent for today."

"I call pretty boy!" Tenten yelled.

"Pretty boy?" Percy spluttered. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

"If you're fighting her, and Jade's fighting him, then that means that I'm fighting…Oh hell." Tori moaned.

"Yes, you'll have the honor of fighting me!" Rock Lee yelled, giving her a thumbs up. Tori gulped.

"Anybody want to trade? Please?" Percy shrugged.

"Sorry Tori, but I didn't get a choice either." Jade smirked.

"Hell no Vega. I'm the captain, which means that I get the strongest opponent. Sucks to be you."

"Gank." Tori muttered.

"Can we begin now?" Neji demanded, impatient.

"Sure." Jade said. "Clear out and give me some space." She told her crew, looking over her shoulder. Percy nodded and turned around and ran away. Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade, and then turned her legs into vines, stretching up onto a nearby roof. Tenten and Lee ran after their opponents. Jade smirked and cracked her knuckles, walking towards Neji. "Let's get this started."

_Percy vs. Tenten_

"Coward!" Tenten taunted as Percy continued to run. That struck a nerve, and Percy turned around and stopped.

"Nope. I'm just trying to give Jade and Tori some space." He drew Riptide, taking a stance. "Now then, let's get this over with quickly, okay? I need to see my new crewmates fight."

"You won't be able to see them when this over." Tenten taunted. "Unless the Devil is willing to let you watch from Hell!" She ended this by throwing five kunai directly at Percy. He didn't even move, just blocking them with his broadsword. He lowered the sword slightly, grinning.

"Really? That's the best you can do? Why do I get the feeling that you're all talk?" He taunted. Tenten just smirked.

"Of course not. Why would anybody start off with their best techniques?" She told him. Reaching into her pockets, she pulled out two scrolls. "Now is when I get serious." She threw them up into the air, and they began unfurling and spiraling in the air. Still smirking, she jumped in between them. "Rising Twin Dragons!" She yelled. To Percy's astonishment she reached into the scrolls and began producing knives, throwing stars, kunai, and even tomahawks, which she quickly began to throw at him.

"How does that even work?" Percy yelled, doing his best to block them with his sword, or to just plain dodge them. Despite his best efforts though, several of the weapons got past his defenses, largely due to sheer numbers.

"Impressive." Tenten said, landing on the ground and letting the scrolls drop to the ground. "Most people don't last after that first attack." Percy smiled, and then turned and ran again. Tenten stared in shock at this sudden development.

"Try and catch me!" Percy called over his shoulder. He hated running, but he needed to get to the ocean. Tenten frowned. He appeared to be a very skilled swordsman, and very brave as well, so why was he running away? Her eyes widened as she realized that he must be the man that Neji had mentioned seeing occasionally since they'd come here. He'd probably been laying traps the whole time and was trying to lead her into them. Scowling, she ran after him. He wasn't going to get away, and he wasn't going to trick her either.

Percy looked over her shoulder and frowned. The girl had disappeared. He faced forward and skidded to a stop. She was standing in front of him, arms folded. "Did you really think that you could fool me? I figured out your strategy." Percy's eyes widened. How could she possibly know? The only way for anyone to figure out his strategy was to know his history, and nobody currently in the South Blue knew that, as far as he knew anyway. "So long as I stay in front of you though, you can't trigger any traps." Percy sweatdropped, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh no, you figured out my master plan. Whatever shall I do?" He deadpanned. Tenten smirked and pulled out two more scrolls, throwing them into the sky as well. Percy rolled his eyes and took up his stance again. "Really? The same attack? Talk about a one trick pony." Tenten's smirk grew wider as she jumped.

"Rising Twin Fire Dragons!" Percy frowned as the first kunai flew towards him. Despite the name, the kunai didn't appear to be on fire, it just had some sort of tag on it. Shrugging mentally, Percy slashed out with his sword, hitting it. To his shock, it exploded upon contact with Riptide.

"Aw, shit." Percy cursed, jumping back from the wave of explosive weapons. He looked around desperately for anything to help as he dodged. To his relief, his eyes fell upon a water barrel tucked into an alleyway. Smiling, he ran into it, ducking behind the barrel. The barrage slowly came to a halt as Tenten realized that he was no longer in the street. Acting quickly, Percy submerged both arms and his sword in the water, and then his head, soaking himself. He walked out, quite confident that he could make it to the ocean now.

"What were you doing?" Tenten demanded, not really expecting an answer. After all, who would reveal their strategy to their opponent?

"Well, if you must know, I was getting myself wet in the rain barrel." Percy told her. She stared at him in surprise for a second, and then began to laugh.

"Why? Did you think that soaking you and your sword with rain water would make my explosive tags not work or something?" Percy chuckled.

"Not exactly." He said, taking a step forward. "Now then, I believe it's my turn to attack." He held his sword aloft, and then brought it down in a single stroke. "Poseidon's Whip!" Tenten didn't move a muscle. After all, he was standing a little more than six feet away from her. What could he possibly do?

Suddenly and shockingly, something hit Tenten on the shoulder, ripping her dress and making her bleed. "I'm surprised that you couldn't figure it out from the name of the attack." Percy said, walking towards her as she stared at her shoulder, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Poseidon was the ancient god of the sea. Well, we say the sea, but in reality he was the god of all water, everywhere. So Poseidon's whip really comes down to water whip." He smirked. "In other words, you're screwed. Do you want to just give up now?" She scowled, then pulled out a large red and white fan. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared?" He joked. Tenten smiled.

"Yes. Yes, you should be scared." She told him. "After all, you covered yourself, and that huge piece of metal, in water. Lightning Wave!" Percy didn't have time to do anything but wince before a large wave of electricity hit him, knocking him off of his feet and sending him flying back a hundred feet. Tenten smiled and walked over to his twitching body. "That's how you do an elemental attack." She taunted, kicking him. "Now, I don't know what kind of Devil Fruit you have, but whatever. I don't need to know what Fruit you ate to know how to take care of you." She drew the fan back like a golf club. "Wind Wave!" She swung, sending him flying over the buildings.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at this, despite the extreme pain that was currently wracking his body. This girl was doing a lot of the work for him. Tenten ran across the roofs of the town, hitting him with another Wind Wave whenever he started to fall. It took everything Percy had not to smile when he crashed down at the docks. "Not…the water." He pleaded, pretending to be horrified. Tenten landed neatly next to him.

"Aww, what's the matter?" She taunted, walking over to him. "I thought you worshipped Poseidon. Now, I'm going to let you tell him how much you love him personally." Laughing, she swung the fan again, sending Percy flying off the dock and into the water. Once he was completely submerged, Percy began laughing helplessly. He had no idea why everyone always assumed that he had a Devil Fruit, there were other ways to do awesomely awesome stuff, but it sure helped when they decided to try and drown him. Percy stretched and began swimming back to the shore, sword in hand.

Tenten sat down and relaxed, rubbing her shoulder. He'd only managed to land one attack, but it had cut pretty deep, and it hurt. She was still puzzling over one thing though. What kind of Devil Fruit allowed you to control water? That seemed like an oxymoron, a Devil Fruit user that liked water. As she sat there staring at the harbor, she frowned, noticing a large wake in the water, headed straight for her. She frowned. Was there a shark coming at her?

Percy launched himself out of the water, swinging his sword. "Poseidon's Scythe!" Tenten barely had time to scream before the curved wall of water hit her, knocking her unconscious. Percy paused to catch his breath, and then straightened up and headed back into town, looking for Tori.

_Tori vs. Rock Lee_

Tori looked behind her as she ran across the rooftops, making sure that she was far enough away to make Jade happy. As she did so, she saw that the young man in green tights, whom Percy had called Rock Lee, was following her. One the one hand, she was glad that he was following her, since it meant that she could get another chance to prove her worth and show Jade that she was tough. One the other hand, the guy still creeped her out, and she wished she could get as far away from him as possible. She'd just have to work at making sure to beat him as quickly as possible. She looked around and eventually found a good spot for the fight. It was a large public square with a statue of…some old dude with a beard that wasn't familiar to Tori at all. Looking to make sure the man was still following her, Tori jumped down, landing in the center of the square.

"So, this is where you wish to fight?" Rock Lee asked, jumping down. Tori raised an eyebrow. Now how I know what Jade feels like. That was an incredibly stupid thing to say. Why else would she have jumped down here? Rock Lee bowed, and then took a dramatic stance and beckoned with his fingers. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rock Lee, the apprentice to the amazing Might Gai, Pirate Admiral of the South Blue!" Tori nodded politely. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and then Rock Lee frowned. "Well?" Tori frowned and cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Introduce yourself!" Tori stared at him.

"Why?"

"So that I may know who I have the honor of fighting and who I have defeated." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Rock Lee glared at her.

"I have been trained personally by the great Might Gai! I cannot lose!"

"Let's test that theory." Tori said, smiling. "Rose Lash!" She cracked her arm like a whip, turning her fingers into thorns as she did so. Rock Lee jumped back with surprising speed.

"Impressive." He said, looking at the five grooves she had left in the cobblestones that made up the ground. Then he charged at her, jumped, and slammed his leg down at her head. "Might Hammer!" Tori dodged it, but he spun in mid-air, swinging his leg at the side of her head. "Might Axe!" The change in the direction of his kick was too sudden for her to react, and she was sent flying into the statue. Tori looked up, slightly dazed, just in time to see him rush at her again. "Might Pistol!" Tori rolled to the side, and he punched a hole in the bronze statue. Tori quickly stood up and gulped. If she hadn't dodged, that would have been her head. Fortunately, his hand was stuck inside the statue, giving Tori time to counter. She turned her entire right arm into rose vines and ran at him.

"Rose Cannon!" Rock Lee went flying, his arm wrenched out of the statue with the force of Tori's blow. Tori rushed at him, turning her left arm into roses as well and stretching them. "Rose Shotgun!" Rock Lee went flying even farther with this attack, crashing into a wall. Tori stood panting, waiting for her opponent to do something. He quickly stood up, his face covered in shallow cuts and scratches. To Tori's dismay, he was unshaken and steady on his feet. And he was…smiling?

"Amazing! Nobody has landed a hit on me in a real fight in years! Truly you are a worthy opponent!" Tori sweatdropped. The only reason she'd been able to hit him was his arm getting stuck. "Clearly I will have to take this fight seriously." He continued, jumping onto the roof of a building behind him. Tori gulped again. Did that meant that he'd been going easy on her up until this point? He reached into his bizarre orange leggings and pulled out two rolls of weights. Tori sighed in relief. She'd trained with weights as well, and while they had helped her get stronger and faster, they didn't make that much of a difference. Considering the size of the weights in his hands, he'd only get marginally faster. And then he dropped them.

Tori stared in horror at the huge dust clouds and craters that the weights created when they hit the ground. "Might Rifle!" In the blink of an eye, he was off the roof and behind her. Tori barely had time to process this before his fist slammed into her back. She gasped in pain as she slammed into a building. "Might Windmill!" He cartwheeled into her, driving her into the ground. Tori gasped in pain again, coughing up a little blood. Enough.

"Rose Spears!" Her hair turned into vines and shot straight up, but Rock Lee easily dodged them. She got shakily to her feet, glaring daggers at him. "Rose Shotgun!" Her fingers shot out, twisting in every direction. As was her intention, he was unable to dodge all of them, but he did manage to avoid a serious injury. He cocked his head to the side, frowning as he looked at her.

"Hmm. It would appear that I was wrong about you. You must have gotten lucky with your previous attacks." He said, sounding disappointed. Tori's glare sharpened. He thought she had gotten lucky? He didn't think that she was a threat? He sounded like Jade had when they first met. But she'd changed Jade's mind, and she'd change his too. She'd just be a lot rougher with him then she'd been with Jade. Jade had gotten better, allowing her to continue to be a gank to Tori. Rock Lee wouldn't get that same chance.

"Rose Tornado!" She roared, turning both her hair and her arms into vines and spinning. Rock Lee jumped out of the way. As they'd fought, he'd noticed that there was a limit to how far her vines could extend. He stood on a roof, waiting for her to stop. Eventually Tori did stop, too dizzy to continue. Rock Lee jumped down and walked over to the statue.

"Enough of this. Might Shot!" He kicked the statue, sending it flying into her. Tori blacked out for a second when it slammed into her, pinning her to the ground. Rock Lee jumped back onto the roof right above her, and glared down. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten excited over this fight. It was incredibly disappointing.

Tori struggled to push the statue off of her, then gave up with a sigh. It was too heavy for her. She scowled in frustration and sorrow. She couldn't believe that her journey was going to end so quickly. She'd wanted so badly to prove that she could do anything, both to herself and to Jade. As much as it annoyed her to admit it, Jade had been one of the main motivators in her life. She was tough, she was independent, she was armored against everyone's opinions…Tori's eyes widened. That was it!

"Might Anvil!" Rock Lee jumped off the roof, his boots aimed at the girl's head.

"Rose Armor!" Thick thorns burst from Tori's skin, covering her whole body. Rock Lee didn't have any time to change directions, and they pierced his boots, stabbing through his feet. He screamed in pain, and Tori grinned. "Thorn Bullets!" The thorns shot out, throwing both Rock Lee and the statue off of her. Tori walked towards him, new thorns growing to replace the ones she'd shot out. "Now it's my turn asshole." She growled. She raised both arms at an angle, palms pointed at Rock Lee, who was struggling to get past the pain and stand up. "Thorn Shotgun." Rock Lee screamed as the mass of thorns thudded into his skin, and he passed out from the pain, sinking into happy oblivion. Tori smiled as the thorns sunk back into her body, and then winced as another wave of pain hit her. She slowly walked over to the weights that Rock Lee had dropped and picked them up. They were hers now, and she'd train with them so that she'd never come so close to defeat again.

To her shock, Percy jumped down in front of her. "Very nice." He told her, clapping. She glared at him as she pocketed the weights, wincing a little at the weight of them.

"Where were you?" She demanded. He pointed at a nearby window.

"Up there. I was watching most of the fight. I would have intervened, but you took him down right as I was about to step in. That was a good idea by the way. The thorns." She nodded her thanks. She was actually glad that he hadn't stepped in. If he had, Jade would never have let her hear the end of it, assuming that she even let Tori stay on the crew, and Tori's confidence would have taken a massive blow.

"Let's go find Jade." Tori said. Percy pointed to the west.

"I'm pretty sure she's over there." He told her. She nodded, and they set off, leaving Rock Lee in the center of the square.

_Jade vs. Neji_

Jade smiled as Tori and Percy took off in separate directions, their designated opponents in hot pursuit. She hoped Percy was as good as he claimed to be. She didn't worry about Tori. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd always been impressed with the other girl's strength. She'd be fine. "Are you ready to begin?" Neji asked. Jade turned her attention to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"That's surprisingly courteous for a pirate." She said. He shrugged.

"The point of these fights is to test our readiness to take on a larger role as a part of Might Gai's armada. He has underlings observing the entire island, taking notes on our combat skills. Attacking you while you're unprepared would be too easy, and would ultimately do nothing to prove my worthiness."

"That's impressively patient for a boy." She remarked. "Usually, you can't wait to finish." To her disappointment, he didn't react at all to her thinly veiled sex joke. Jade sighed, and then smiled, grabbing a pair of scissors from its holster in her flannel shirt. "Okay then, let's get started."

Neji moved instantly, rushing at her. "Scissor Bat!" Neji didn't stop running towards her, simply moving his head to the side as it flew past. He smirked slightly and jabbed at her stomach.

"Gentle Knife!" Jade jumped back and to the left, dodging the blow. Neji pivoted to face her, and then threw himself back as the scissors that Jade had thrown flew back to her. He frowned, looking at her and the scissors. "Devil Fruit." He finally spat. Jade glared at him

"Do you have a problem?" She demanded.

"Devil Fruits are crutches, used by people that couldn't fight without them. A true warrior doesn't use them." Jade smirked.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I'm not a warrior." She said. He looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Jade's smirk grew wider.

"I'm a pirate, not a soldier or something. We're supposed to cheat." Neji glared at her.

"I do believe that I'll enjoy this." Jade laughed.

"I hope so. There's no point in fighting if you don't have fun doing it." Scowling, Neji rushed at her again, aiming a high kick at her head.

"Gentle Axe!" Jade raised an arm to block the attack, grabbing his ankle and throwing him across the street. Jade smiled as he rolled with it, bouncing up quickly and relatively unharmed.

"Scissor Hawks!" Jade threw two pairs of scissors this time. They both curved out before flying at him from the sides. To her surprise, Neji simply raised his hands, standing his ground.

"Gentle Swords!" He lashed out with his hands, karate chopping both pairs in half. Jade stared in horror as the broke scissors fell to the ground with a clatter, the shadows disappearing. Jade scowled and glared at the young man in front of her.

"You're going to pay for that." She growled. To her fury, Neji seemed amused by this.

"You really shouldn't be so attached to your weapons." He lectured Jade. He smirked and kicked them to the side. "Especially not when they're so pathetically fragile."

"Okay, now I'm pissed." She growled, running at him. "Night Gauntlet!" Shadows gathered around her right fist, hardening. "Shadow Hammer!" She punched at his stomach, but he moved out of the way, jabbing at her neck.

"Gentle Club!" Jade ducked, then karate chopped at his neck.

"Shadow Axe!" Neji took the blow, then jabbed her in the arm as he fell. Jade grinned and went to slam her hand into his face, but her arm refused to move. "What the Hell?" Jade growled, clutching her right arm with her left hand and backing away from Neji, who laughed as he stood up.

"That's the secret of the Gentle Fist style." He said, smirking. "It attacks your nervous system, shutting down any nerves it comes in contact with. It's not permanent, but it'll last for long enough for me to beat you." Jade scowled, then let go of her arm, getting ready to fight.

"Night Armor!" Shadows gathered around the entirety of Jade's body, covering her. That'd give her some protection, but it still left the problem of her left arm not being as strong as her right. "Shadow Sword!" The shadows grouped around her left fist sharpened into a point just past her hand. That was better. Jade rushed at Neji, lashing out with her sharpened left arm. Neji dropped into a crouch, avoiding her attack, then snapped his leg up, kicking her left arm. Jade took advantage of this to make a deep cut along the length of his leg, but it was too late, and that arm shut down. Jade scowled and jumped back. The main purpose of the Night Armor was to strengthen her blows and lessen the effectiveness of the blows of her opponents. It wasn't practical if she kept it hard all the time, and as a result, she couldn't stop his blows from pressing against her skin. Well she could, but that would render her immobile.

While she was still trying to figure out how to beat him, Neji rushed at her again. Jade sharpened the shadows around her legs and lashed out at him. "Shadow Mace!" Neji smirked and grabbed her leg, and then reached down and grabbed the other.

"Gentle Claws!" Jade fell down, her limbs paralyzed. Neji quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out several bandages, then began treating the wounds on his hand, not looking at Jade. He turned around and walked away, still not looking at her.

"Hey, shithead!" She screamed furiously. He turned to look at her, looking annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" She demanded. "We're not done here!" Neji smirked, amused.

"Oh, really? What exactly do you plan on doing? Are you going to bite me?" Jade laughed.

"Not exactly." The shadows receded from her body, going inside her flannel shirt. "The benefit of having a Devil Fruit, you pretentious asshole," She explained, smirking. "Is that I don't have to move my limbs to fight you. Scissor Bat Storm!" The scissors in her shirt burst into life, flying at Neji. Eyes wide, he began chopping at them, but Jade kept fifty scissors in the holsters in her flannel shirt, and they soon overwhelmed him, stabbing any part they could reach. Jade laughed as he fainted from pain and blood loss and the scissors flew back to her holsters. "That's how a pirate fights, dumbass."

Tori and Percy found her like that a few minutes later. Tori frowned down at her. "Um, Jade? I'm sure that you fought hard, but shouldn't we go?"

"I can't move." Jade growled. Tori and Percy exchanged confused looks.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked, puzzled.

"The asshole shut down the nerves in my limbs." Jade growled. "I can't move." Tori and Percy looked at each other, and then burst into laughter when they realized she was serious. "It's not funny!" Jade snapped.

"It kind of is." Percy said, shaking with laughter. Tori nodded, clutching her sides.

"It really is." She told the angry goth girl. Jade glared at the two. Tori smiled and picked her up, putting her into a fireman's carry.

"What are you doing?" Jade demanded as Tori and Percy started walking. Percy was amused to note the hint of panic in her voice.

"We need to get a move on before any of these guys wake up, and since we don't know when this'll wear off, I'm going to carry you back to the boat."

"But…" Percy cut her off.

"We already grabbed the coffee, if that's what you're worried about." He told his new captain. Jade sighed, realizing that they weren't going to budge, and decided to enjoy not having to walk.

_A week later_

Beck stood outside the interrogation room of the base, waiting for Amanda to come out. The screams had ended a few minutes ago, meaning that Neji had given in and was currently telling her everything. Beck didn't like interrogating people, even pirates, but at least Amanda's Devil Fruit made it so that, if the subject gave in quickly enough, the only scars were mental. When he she finally came out, he turned to face her, not saying a word. "He never did get the names of the pirates who beat them, but the description matches the ones we received concerning West C. Jade and Vega Tori, plus one unknown young man." She told him. Beck nodded.

"Is he still alive?" Amanda nodded. "Okay, have the Marines move him and the other two to the deep holding cells." She nodded again and walked off to carry out his orders. Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jade and Tori had just angered Might Gai, the most powerful pirate in the South Blue. And unfortunately, his superiors were corrupt, and he couldn't lead a force against the pirate admiral to keep him away from the two girls. He'd just have to hope they were ready for what the upcoming challenge.

Author's notes.

Thanks for reading this guys! I finally uploaded the first chapter of my other One Piece story, the Supernova Pirates. That story takes place at the same time as this one, so I'd recommend reading both, as there will be crossovers between the two stories. However, it's not essential, and I've taken steps to make sure that either story can be read on its own. On the subject of Percy:

He's nineteen in this story, and he wears jeans and an orange t-shirt. He also has a trident tattoo on the right side of his neck. He wears Riptide on his belt in a scabbard. (It can't turn into a pen, for obvious reasons)

As the story made clear, he didn't eat a Devil Fruit. I'll explain how he can do what he does later in the story, but it's a very personal story that he wouldn't share to Jade and Tori at this point in the story.

Well, that's all I can think of for now. Feel free to insult me in the review section or point out mistakes that I made. Character recommendations and compliments are welcome as well, of course. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (between sobs) I don't own Channel Awesome either. (Pulls out flintlock pistol and begins attempting to cut wrists) Why doesn't this work?

Chapter Three

Tori woke up to Jade fiddling with the den-den mushi they'd stolen from Tori's father. "What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up.

"Trying to contact an old friend to see if he wants to join the crew." Jade said shortly, adjusting a dial on the snail phone.

"Who, Beck? I don't think he'd be willing to leave the Marines to join the crew, he seemed pretty into it when he left." Jade laughed.

"No, I'm definitely not contacting Beck." She told Tori.

"Then who? I'm pretty sure Cat and Andre are both living in the East Blue now and Robbie…" Jade turned to around to face her, cutting her off.

"Okay, first of all, Robbie? You really thought that I'd invite Robbie to join my crew? Secondly Vega, I do have friends beside you guys. So just wait until we get there, okay? You'll meet him then." Tori frowned, frustrated by the way Jade was acting.

"You know, I am your first mate. Would it kill you to include me in the decision making process?" She demanded. Jade sighed. Annoyingly enough, she had been thinking that Tori should get a say in things, if only to prevent her from abandoning Jade at a later point in time.

"Fine Vega, I'll consult you next time, okay? But I don't even know if he's willing or able to come with us, so just…go back to sleep okay?" Tori nodded, wide eyed, and laid back down. She hadn't expected Jade to agree. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair, and continued to fiddle with the dials on the den-den mushi.

"Who is this?" A grumpy voice demanded. Jade smiled and leaned back. Finally.

"Who is this?" She asked in return. While it did sound like her friend, there was no way that she was going to tell some stranger who her name was. And if it was him, well, messing with him was almost as fun as messing with Tori. The man on the other end of the line sighed.

"Hi Jade." He said, still somewhat grumpy.

"Hi Eric." She replied. "You still at Newport Island?"

"Well, if you're coming here, I won't be in a few hours." Jade rolled her eyes, knowing that Eric's den-den mushi would do the same.

"Don't be like that." Jade said. "You know you're bored right now. Lucille told me so."

"My hammer told you that I was bored." Eric repeated skeptically.

"Yep. It was all 'Jade! Jade! Get Eric out of this place so that he can bust things again! It's so boring here, living the life of a civilian!'" Eric sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you're right I have been pretty bored. I assume you want me to join your pirate crew?" Jade smirked. As always, she was victorious.

"Yep. I'll fill you in on the details at the tavern in town." Jade said.

"Which tavern?" Eric asked. "There are at least five of them just along the docks."

"I don't know, you pick." Jade said grumpily. "I haven't been there in years."

"Okay, I'll meet you at…the Swarthy Hog." Jade was silent for a few seconds.

"The Swarthy Hog? Why?" She demanded finally, annoyed by the oddness of his choice.

"I don't know, I just like saying the name." Eric admitted. Jade sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, hanging up. She laid down in the stern of her dinghy, pulling the blanket over her.

"The Swarthy Hog, huh?" Tori said, making Jade jump slightly. She'd thought Tori was asleep.

"What the hell is a Swarthy Hog?" Percy wondered aloud. Jade frowned.

"Do you people never sleep?" She demanded.

"Nope, we're too hyped up on coffee." Percy said cheekily. Jade sat up immediately.

"You've been drinking my coffee?" She yelled.

"He's just kidding Jade." Tori said, trying to get the goth girl to calm down.

"Seriously though, what the hell is a swarthy hog?" Percy demanded.

"It means a swarthy pig." Jade said dryly.

"I know what hog means." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "But what does swarthy mean?"

"Dark, weather-beaten, leathery, tanned, or dark-complexioned." Tori called out from beneath her blankets. Jade had not been happy with Tori's attempts to calm her down, and had used her Devil Fruit to animate a dead fish, which was currently attempting to beat Tori about the head. Tori had hidden under her blankets in an effort to avoid the fish, but it was very persistent. Percy winced.

"Jade, stop it. You're going to make that blanket smell awful." He said. Jade glared at him, and the fish immediately flew at him, smacking him in the face before flopping to the bench next to him.

"Do not try and stop my messing with Vega." Jade said.

"You seem pretty obsessed with messing with her." Percy observed. "How am I supposed to advise you on where we're going if you're always messing with her?"

"I didn't say you couldn't talk while I was doing it." Jade explained. "Just don't try and get me to stop." Percy mulled this over.

"Okay." He said, shrugging.

"Traitor!" Tori yelled from underneath the blanket. Jade rolled her eyes and kicked Tori, and then laid down to go to sleep.

"Good night Percy." Jade said, pulling the blankets over her. "Night Vega."

"Night." The other two called out.

"Why do you always wear boots?" Tori complained, massaging her side. Jade's kick had left a massive bruise on her hip, and she was still feeling the pain.

"I'm not walking around the ship in bare feet." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm buying you some slippers." Tori said, glaring at Jade's boots.

"I'll pay for them." Percy said, pulling out a money bag. He had also experienced the wrath of Jade's boots, and was eager to get her something less painful. Jade sighed.

"Fine, go on your shopping trip. But not until after we meet up with Eric." She said, walking towards the taverns that lined the dock. She walked straight towards the Swarthy Hog, not even bothering to make sure that they were following her. Tori sighed, but followed anyway.

"This is going to be fun." Percy said. Tori frowned at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Jade just said that we can buy her slippers, and she won't be there. We can buy her anything." Tori grinned as she thought this over.

"You're right. This is going to be fun."

"Hurry up!" Jade yelled impatiently, turning around to glare at her crew. Percy just rolled his eyes, while Tori sped up, almost running to Jade. She tripped on an uneven cobblestone, falling towards Jade. Jade's eyes widened, and then she stepped to the side and grabbed the back of Tori's shirt, holding her off the ground.

"Thanks." Tori said, blushing as she stood up. Jade frowned at her.

"Be more careful." Jade scolded, turning around to walk back into the tavern. Percy, who had caught up with them at this point, was surprised to hear concern in her voice. He decided not to comment on it though, not wanting to make Jade angry right now. Jade looked around, and then headed for one of the booths in the side of the tavern. She plopped down in the seat across from the man who was already sitting there. Tori and Percy stopped to look at him. He looked like he was twenty-four years old, with black hair and long sideburns. He wore jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket, as well as sunglasses that had been pushed up onto his forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing at Tori and Percy.

"I'm Vega Tori." Tori said, sitting down next to Jade.

"Jackson Percy." Percy said, squeezing into the booth, sitting next to Tori.

"Rodriguez Eric." Eric said, shaking Tori and Percy's hands. He waved the waitress over. "Can I get you guys anything?" He asked.

"Do they have Blue Ale?" Percy asked, earning him a strange look from Tori and Jade. "What?" He demanded defensively.

"Nothing." Tori said quickly. Jade wasn't nearly as polite.

"You like that crap?" She asked, sounding surprised and disgusted.

"It's good!" Percy said, still defensive. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's your taste buds." The waitress appeared just then, cutting off further discussion.

"What do you want?" She asked. Eric gestured for his guests to order first.

"Blue Ale." Percy said, in a tone that dared the waitress to voice an opinion. She said nothing.

"Cola." Tori said quietly. Percy, Eric, and the waitress all gave her disbelieving looks, and she stared at her lap, blushing. To Tori's surprise, Jade cut in, glaring at the waitress.

"You heard her." She snapped. "She wants a cola." Tori gave Jade a thankful smile, which Jade ignored. "I'll take coffee." Jade said, making Eric roll his eyes.

"Whiskey for me." Eric said. The waitress nodded and left, looking slightly relieved to get away from them. Eric gave Jade an exasperated look. "Coffee? Really?"

"I like coffee." Jade snapped.

"No, I like whiskey." Eric said. "What you have is called an addiction." He looked at Percy and Tori. "Tell me, does she ever drink from the water barrels, or does she just get all her water from coffee?"

"Now that you mention it, I've never actually seen her take a drink of water." Percy said thoughtfully. Tori gave a small chuckle, and Jade glared at the two of them.

"Behold my faithful crew." She said dryly, glaring at them.

"Hey, I never said that I'd be your slave and lackey." Percy retorted.

"He has a point." Tori told her. When Jade turned the full force of her glare onto Tori, Tori actually stood her ground, not even flinching. "You can't expect us to agree with everything you do. Otherwise, you might as well just go on by yourself."

"Mutiny!" Jade growled jokingly. She grabbed Tori, put her in a headlock, and began to give her a noogie.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Eric said sarcastically, staring at Tori and Jade's struggles.

"You get used to it." Percy said, edging away from Tori's wildly kicking feet.

"Really?" Eric asked skeptically.

"I have no idea." Percy admitted. "I just keep telling myself that one day I'll wake up and Jade and Tori won't seem so weird anymore." Eric nodded, then grinned.

"Hey, want to see Jade get really mad?" He asked.

"You mean, angrier than usual? I don't think you can do that without violence."

"Challenge accepted." Eric said, turning to face Jade. "You know Jade, I haven't seen you get this touchy with anyone since you and Beck were a thing. Is there something you want to tell Tori?" He grinned, and Jade glared, shoving Tori into Percy as if she were diseased.

"Me and Vega?" She snapped. "Yeah, you wish." Tori rolled her eyes, used to Jade being a gank, and then the waitress appeared right on que, handing out the drinks.

"So Eric," Tori asked, taking a sip of her cola. "What do you do?" Eric finished gulping down some of his whiskey, then answered.

"I'm a chef. And a damn good one too, if I do say so myself."

"He's not wrong." Jade admitted grudgingly. "Though he can't make a decent pot of coffee to save his life."

"Oh I can." Eric told her. "I just enjoy making you do stuff yourself." Jade glared at him, then took a gulp of coffee. They sat there in silence, drinking, when Jade suddenly snapped.

"No!" She yelled at Tori. The other girl looked at Jade, bewildered.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked, confused.

"Stop slurping the damn soda!" Jade yelled. "I try and be nice, and this is what you do in response? Make annoying noises with your drink?" Tori stared at her in disbelief.

"Nice? You gave me a noogie!"

"And this is your way of getting back at me for that? Real mature Vega, real mature."

"I never said that!" Tori protested. Jade sighed.

"Just…go buy your slippers." She said grumpily, turning back to her coffee. Percy gulped down the last of his Blue Ale, and he and Tori walked out of the Tavern.

"That time of month, eh?" Eric said, taking another gulp of whiskey. Jade scowled.

"Really? A PMS joke? Really?" Eric shrugged.

"Hey, I call them as I see them." He said, taking another drink. Jade remained silent, glaring at him over the top of her coffee. "You seem to be having fun." Eric commented. "And they must really like you, if they put up with all your crap." Jade nodded silently. Eric frowned, and then pulled out a newspaper. "Please tell me this wasn't you guys." Jade looked at the article that he was pointing to. It was a short little piece talking about the defeat of three of Might Gai's apprentices by a rookie group of pirates.

"Yeah, that was us. Why?" Jade said nonchalantly, taking another sip of coffee. Eric sighed.

"Jade, do you realize what you've done? You attacked members of Might Gai's armada, and you won. And not just any members either-his own students, people he trained himself. You've essentially declared war on Might Gai." Jade smirked.

"Oh good. I was hoping that he'd take it personally."

"Excuse me?" Eric yelled, incredulous.

"You heard me." Jade said slyly. "You know my goal is Raftel and the One Piece. In order to do that and become the Pirate Queen, I'm going to be fighting people who are a lot stronger than Might Gai. Plus, I'm going to need to earn people's respect and fear as well, and a bigger bounty is the best way to do that."

"And defeating Might Gai before you leave will get you the biggest starting bounty possible." Eric finished. Jade nodded.

"Exactly. All four Blues have their own Pirate Admirals, and Might Gai is considered to be the strongest of them. If I defeat him, I'm guaranteed to get a bigger bounty."

"You know there's more to earning people's respect than just a big bounty, right?" Eric said curiously, taking another sip of whiskey. Jade nodded.

"Yeah, but every little bit helps."

"I'm not sure I want to go with you if you plan on searching out the most dangerous people in the world just so you can fight them." Eric said jokingly. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot." She said. "I never go looking for threats, but if I see an opportunity, I'll take it." Eric nodded his understanding of this policy, and they both finished their drinks in silence. This silence was interrupted by Percy rushing into the Swarthy Hog.

"Jade, you need to come see this." He said, coming to a stop at their booth. Jade stared at him for a moment, then stood up and followed him out. Eric sighed, tossed some money on the table, and followed them out.

"What's so important?" Jade demanded. Percy pointed at a caravel that had been anchored in the harbor. Jade frowned. "Okay? I guess the ship isn't bad, but did you really need to rush in to show it me?" Percy facepalmed in frustration.

"Look at the flag." He growled. Jade and Eric both looked up to the top of the caravel's mast. The flag was green, with a standard skull and crossbones, and odd orange bands on the bones.

"Whose flag is that?" Jade asked, still confused as to why Percy had been in such a hurry to show this to her. Now Eric facepalmed as well.

"Seriously Jade?" He demanded. "You declared war on Might Gai, but you don't even know what his flag looks like?"

"That's what Might Gai's flag looks like?" Jade marveled. "How in the world did he become the Pirate Admiral of the South Blue with such a stupid looking flag?"

"I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation." Eric said.

"So there's a ship full of pirates in town who will probably want to kill us if they see us." Jade said calmly. "So what? Tori and I defeated a whole Marine base by ourselves, I'm sure the four of us can handle a carvel's worth of pirates."

"What caravel of pirates?" Tori asked, walking up with a shopping bag in her hand. Jade ignored her, leaving Percy and Eric to fill her in. "Oh, so that's why everybody was avoiding those ships on the other side of the harbor." Tori said, realization dawning. The others all stared at her in various levels of dismay.

"What do mean, those ships?" Jade demanded.

"There's like, five other ships with that flag on the far side of the harbor by the market." Tori said, pointing in the direction of the other ships.

"Aw, shit." Eric grumbled.

"Are they all caravels?" Jade asked. Tori nodded.

"I took a close look at all of them." She said. "They all looked pretty full. And I found one I think you're going to love." She continued, looking at Jade.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jade said, walking in the direction of the ship in front of them.

"Where are you going?" Percy demanded. Tori and Eric, having known Jade long enough to be resigned to her nature, simply followed.

"I'm going to take care of this ship right now." Jade called over her shoulder.

"It's no use." Eric said when Percy opened his mouth to protest. Tori nodded in agreement.

"You can't stop her when she gets ready to fight." Tori said. Percy sighed and followed after them. From his time spent as a part of Jade's crew, he knew that they were right. All the same, he was still a little shocked when Jade walked straight up the gangplank and onto the enemy ship's deck.

"Alright, who's the captain?" She demanded. The enemy pirates all stared at her in shock. Jade clicked her tongue impatiently. "Well? Who's in charge here?"

"That would be me." A man said, walking up. "I am Captain Massac. Who are you?" Jade ignored him.

"Is he somebody Eric?" She asked Eric over her shoulder. Eric pulled out a folded up list and quickly scanned it.

"I don't see a bounty on here." Eric said, shaking his head. Jade sighed.

"Let me guess. You're here looking for the pirates who defeated Might Gai's students?"

"Yes." Massac said. "Do you have information on their whereabouts?"

"You could say that." Percy chuckled. Jade growled.

"Really? Might Gai sent no name pirates to deal with us? Really? This is ridiculously insulting."

"It really is." Tori admitted.

"Yeah." Percy said, nodding in agreement. "I mean, we beat the crap out of Might Gai's personal students, and he just sends a bunch of no bounty pirates in response? What is this?" Eric sighed.

"You guys don't get the concept of stealth, do you?" He said, as the pirates began to draw weapons and edge closer to them. Jade shrugged.

"I don't really see the point in it. We were going to beat them up anyway." She said, unbuttoning her flannel shirt.

"Rose Lash!" Tori attacked a group of pirates that had been about to attack from the left, knocking them overboard and causing a severe amount of damage to the ship as she did so. Eric drew a hammer from his jacket and charged into the fray, swinging the hammer into the heads of anybody he came close to. Percy drew Riptide as well and jumped over Jade, who was fighting Captain Massac, attacking the pirates in front of him. Jade smirked and blocked Massac's sword blows with her Night Armor.

"We beat the students of your admiral." Jade taunted, staying on the defensive. "Do you really think you have a chance?"

"You put too much faith in your previous victory." Massac said, slashing down at her legs. "They were far from completing their training, and our fleet holds far stronger pirates than them."

"Oh, I realize that." Jade said, jumping back to avoid the sword swipe. "But you're not on the list of threats. Night Mace!" She punched the man in the head, knocking him to the deck and out of the fight.

"That was depressingly easy." Percy said, sheathing Riptide. The crewmembers of the ship had been even easier to defeat than their captain had been. Tori frowned.

"I know. Why would they send people to attack us if they were so weak?"

"How many ships did you see over there?" Percy asked Tori. She thought it over for a moment.

"Four." She said finally.

"Each caravel can hold roughly fifty people." Percy said thoughtfully. "They brought five ships, so that equals 250 pirates. A fleet like Might Gai's relies mainly on sheer numbers. The strongest people are part of Might Gai's personal crew. My guess would be that they sent out several groups like this to search for us, with the plan being to overwhelm us with the sheer numbers of the pirates in the groups."

"That does make sense." Eric said nodding.

"Whatever, it's still insulting." Jade said. "Now, let's look around and see if they have any gold or a den-den mushi we can take." Eric and Percy went off to search the ship, but Tori stayed behind.

"Why do you want another den-den mushi?" She asked Jade, frowning in confusion.

"Easy communications." Jade said. She'd considered just telling Tori to shut up, but she decided that the question was harmless enough, and that she shouldn't upset the girl while they were still on land. "It's possible to set up a system so that the person at the wheel can communicate with the person in the crow's nest, or anywhere else in the ship. My plan is to get a den-den mushi inside every major room once we get a ship. Except for your room Vega." She added, unable to resist. "Nobody cares what you have to say."

"Well." Tori said, faking anger and walking off while Jade smirked and climbed up the mast, deciding to search the crow's nest.

_Ten minutes later_

"Anything good?" Jade asked. Percy and Eric lifted up the chest they'd found.

"Looks like a there's a few thousand beli worth of gold in here." Percy said. Jade grinned, and then turned to face her first mate.

"And what did you find Vega?" She asked. Tori grinned and held up a den-den mushi. "Not bad." Jade admitted somewhat grudgingly. "Alright, we'll go put them in Eric's place, and then we can go take care of the other four ships." She turned around to walk down the gangplank.

"What did you find Jade?" Tori asked, smiling. Jade stiffened.

"There wasn't anything in the crow's nest." She admitted. Tori chuckled, and Jade resumed walking, ignoring the other three.

"You are one brave girl." Eric said, shaking his head.

"She won't hurt me." Tori said confidently.

"One of these days you'll go too far." Percy warned. Tori shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Hurry up!" Jade snapped. Laughing, Percy and Tori ran after her and Eric.

_Half an hour later_

"Do we have a plan?" Percy asked as they headed back to the docks after taking the stolen goods back to Eric's apartment.

"Do we ever have a plan?" Jade asked.

"Besides beat the crap out of whoever gets in the way?" Percy said. "No."

"Well, there's your answer." Jade said simply. Suddenly, she came to a halt, staring open mouthed in awe.

"Told you you'd love it." Tori said happily. Jade just nodded, still staring at the ship in front of her. It was made entirely of black wood, with a raven for the figurehead. Even the sails were black.

"I want it." Jade said numbly, absolutely in love with the ship in front of her. She whirled around to stare at her crew. "I'll go take care of the scum on my ship; you take whichever ones you want. But if anybody causes any damage to that ship, I will throw you in the ocean." They looked at each other in confusion.

"But…Eric and I can swim." Percy said.

"I know." Jade said. "I'm not worried about you two damaging my ship. You're competent."

"Hey!" Tori protested, offended. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding Veg. Sheesh, learn to take a joke." She turned around, not waiting for a response, and headed for the gangplank of the ship she wanted. Tori headed for the ship right next to it, just to piss Jade off. Percy headed for the next one over, and Eric went with the last one.

_Eric versus Random Pirates_

"Blockbuster!" Eric swung his hammer, Lucille, into the head of the pirate closest to him when he came aboard the ship. The pirate fell to the ground with a thud, and the others turned to stare at him. Eric smirked, raising his hammer in the air. "Anybody want to surrender right now?" He asked. The pirates drew their swords as one in response and charged. Eric grinned and fixed his sunglasses, putting them over his eyes. The next few minutes were a blur as Eric ducked and dodged, swinging Lucille in every direction, breaking any limbs or heads that came in reach. Soon enough, Eric was the last one conscious on the ship, standing in front of a mass of defeated pirates. He gave himself a quick once over. He'd received a few cuts on his arms and chest, but nothing too serious. "Another one bites the dust." Eric said with a chuckle. He headed over to door leading down below the deck. "And now to loot the place." Suddenly, the door flew off of its hinges, blasting into him and knocking him across the deck.

"You dare attack a ship belonging to the great Might Gai?" A man bellowed, coming out of the doorway. He was a tall, thickset man with very little neck. Eric pushed the door off of him and stood up.

"Well, I just joined the crew that declared war on him…so, yeah."

"I am Captain Emmett, leader of Might Gai's fifth division!" The man yelled, walking across the deck towards Eric. Eric frowned.

"Do you mind being a little quieter?" He asked. "I'd like to still have my eardrums after this fight." This only served to anger the man further, and he punched Eric with surprising speed, sending him flying further. Eric pushed himself back up and looked around, frowning. This guy was too fast and too muscular for Eric to fight him up close. His eyes fell on something under the body of a defeated pirate, and Eric grinned, running for it. Emmett punched him in the back, sending him towards the object.

"Any last words little man?" Emmett laughed, walking confidently towards Eric. "Yeah." Eric said, whirling around and pointing the shotgun he'd just obtained at the larger pirate. "This is my boomstick." Emmett's eyes widened as Eric pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the stomach. He fell, and Eric grinned, shouldering the shotgun. "Now, where was I?" He mused. "Oh right. Loot." He walked below deck, shotgun and hammer in hand.

"Behold our new ship!" Jade said two hours later. They'd sunk the other ships after looting them, and had brought all their loot and supplies onto the black ship that Jade had fallen in love with. They'd left the island behind them and were currently all in the galley, celebrating. "The Scissoring!" Eric raised an eyebrow at this, and Percy choked on his Blue Ale.

"The Scissoring?" He asked, staring at her. "Why?" Jade smiled and reached under the table, pulling out a black piece of cloth. She unfolded it, revealing a jolly roger. It was designed like a standard skull and crossbones, but the crossbones had been replaced with an open pair of scissors in the shape of an X.

"Did you paint that yourself?" Tori asked, impressed. Jade nodded, grinning.

"Yep. This is the official jolly roger of the Nightblade Pirates." She said. "And we've got enough paint to put this on the main sail too." The others groaned, and Jade glared. "It's not up for debate. We are painting the jolly roger on the main sail, so come on." She walked out, with the others following her, somewhat grudgingly.

Beck pulled a sword out of his leg, casting it aside in annoyance. Might Gai's eighth division had decided that, rather than looking for Jade and her crew, they should attack his base in an attempt to free Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten. They'd failed. Amanda walked up, carrying a newspaper. "Look at the headline." She said glumly. Beck took it, read the headline, and sighed in exasperation.

"She destroyed the fifth division?" He groaned.

"And they stole one of the ships." Amanda said, pointing to the third paragraph of the story.

"She does realize that she's just pissing off Might Gai even more when she does stuff like this, right?" He asked.

"Maybe that's the point of all of this?" Amanda said. Beck looked at her, and she explained. "From what you've told me, Jade seems pretty ambitious. Maybe she wants to utterly defeat Might Gai? I mean, defeating a Pirate Admiral with his whole fleet intact would be pretty impressive for a rookie pirate." Beck sighed. That sounded like Jade.

Author's Note.

Thanks for reading guys! If you got the joke from the disclaimer, great! If you didn't…well, I hope I didn't offend any of you. Now, as you may have guessed, Eric is Eric Rodriguez, AKA ERod, the Blockbuster Buster. I know that the fights were very short in this chapter, but that was the point. I wanted this to be like what the Syrup Island arc would have been if Kuro, the ship guards, and Django hadn't been there. The main point was to give Jade a ship and show Eric's fighting style. And yes, if Jade, Tori, and Percy are the equivalent of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, Eric is Nami.

As always, feel free to insult me in the review section, as well as ask questions and or compliment me. Seriously, please review, I want to write the best fic possible for you guys. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Doctor Who (sob) or Naruto (looks around, then shrugs)

Chapter Four

Tori walked up to Jade, frowning. The goth girl had been sitting on a chair on the deck of their new ship, the Scissoring, for quite some time now, cutting up…something that was pink. "Jade, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Cutting something up." Jade said dryly, not looking up from her 'work'.

"I can see that." Tori said impatiently. "What are you cutting up?"

"One of your bras." Jade told her, still not looking up.

"What?" Tori yelled, reaching down and trying to pull the bra from Jade's hands.

"Relax, you have more." Jade said, refusing to let go.

"Why are you cutting up my bra?" Tori demanded, also not letting go.

"Two reasons. First of all, it's pink, and nobody on this ship is allowed to have pink clothes. We're the Nightblade Pirates for heaven's sake, not the Sissy Flower Pirates. And second of all, it hooks in the front. I hate bras that hook in the front, and you know that."

"That doesn't mean you can cut up my bra!" Tori protested. "It's not like you'd ever see it or anything! I don't wear clothes that show my bra, and I wash my own laundry!" Jade shrugged, finally letting go of the bra.

"It's the principle of the thing." She told Tori, who just glared at her and walked away.

"Hey Tori!" Eric yelled. Tori looked up to the crow's nest, where Eric was on watch. "Catch!" He tossed down a rolled up newspaper. Tori stretched up her fingers, growing them into thornless vines, and caught the paper as it fell. She opened it, looked at the front page, and gasped.

"What?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. Tori said nothing, just handing the newspaper to Jade and frowning thoughtfully. Jade took the newspaper, scanning the front page. She frowned. The front page article was essentially the Marines bragging about catching some girl named Mitarashi Tayuya. They even had the arrogance to say which Marine base they were holding her in, though Jade supposed that, seeing as this wasn't the Grand Line, that could be forgiven. Not many pirates in the South Blue would be willing to attack a Marine base after all. The girl seemed interesting enough, with a long record of violent and destructive crimes, but Jade didn't get why this would upset Tori so much. "So they caught some criminal, why do you care?" Jade asked, handing back the paper.

"Tayuya is my friend." Tori said. "I think you'd like her really, she's pretty violent. She really likes swearing though."

"You're friends with someone like that?" Jade asked in disbelief. Tori shrugged.

"I'm friends with you." She pointed out. Jade stood up and nodded, acknowledging the truth of that statement. She started to walk away, but Tori stopped her. "Jade…"

"No." Jade growled, trying to shake her off.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Tori protested, not letting go.

"You're going to ask us to go and break Tayuya out of that Marine Base." Jade said, turning to face her.

"…Okay, so you do know." Tori said, frowning. "But come on, why not?"

"It's a Marine base!" Jade yelled. "Why would I attack a Marine base to save some girl that I don't know?"

"We defeated a Marine base before. It wasn't that hard." Tori reminded her.

"We defeated a large portion of the soldiers from a Marine base, outside of their base." Jade corrected. "Besides, we're already at war with Might Gai, I don't think we need to give the Marines extra incentive to focus on us."

"But we can't attack Might Gai directly with only four people." Tori said.

"Do you really think that this Tayuya is so strong she can make a difference?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. Tori frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, I know that I can beat her, but she'd probably beat Eric." She said.

"Hey, I can hear you you know!" Eric yelled down.

"No offense!" Tori yelled back up. "But she can punch through a brick wall, and that's without using her weird magical tattoo thing that makes her stronger!"

"Brute force isn't everything." Jade pointed out.

"No, but she is pretty smart." Tori told her. "And brute force never hurts."

"The answer is still no." Jade said, shaking her head. "I am not risking our necks, and my ship, for someone I don't even know."

"C'mon, please?" Tori pleaded, giving Jade puppy eyes.

"No." Jade growled, trying once again to pull her arm out of Tori's arms, and failing once again. "I said no." Jade told her, but Tori just continued to plead with her puppy dog stare. "Fine." Jade said, sighing. "But she better be as good as you say she is."

"She is, you won't regret this." Tori said happily, letting go of Jade's arm. "I'll go tell Percy to change course for the Marine Base." Jade shook her head as Tori ran off to the wheel.

"I need some coffee." She muttered, heading for the galley.

_Twenty-six hours later_

"We're here." Eric reported, using the den-den mushi in the crow's nest. Jade grabbed her telescope and looked through it. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't see the base very well because it was night. She'd decided that they wouldn't do anything until night. Jade was willing to attack a Marine base, but she wasn't going to take an unnecessary risk like attacking it in the middle of the day.

"Alright, come down." Jade told him, putting away the telescope and turning to face Tori. "Alright Vega, you're the daughter of Marine captain, what's the layout of the base?"

"What? Why would I know?" Tori demanded, frowning.

"You lived on a Marine base for years; there can't be that much variation for the layout." Jade said, shrugging. Tori paused and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the prison cells should be on the side of the base that's facing inland." She said finally. "So the east side."

"Alright." Jade said, turning to face Percy, who was waiting at the wheel. "Take us to the corner of the east and north side."

"What's the plan?" Eric asked.

"Percy steers the ship as close as we can get to the base, drops the anchor, and then the three of us attack." Jade told him. "When we get on the walls, I want you to take care of all the cannons that are in a position to attack the ship and then stay to guard our exit, okay?" Eric nodded and pulled out his hammer.

"Got it." He said, grinning.

"Wait." Tori said slowly. "We don't have any grappling hooks, how are we going to get up to the top of the wall?" Jade grinned at her.

"How far can you stretch?" Tori groaned.

"Really? You can't just use your scissors to make a grappling hook? You have to use me as a rope?"

"What? No, no, that's not the plan at all." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "My plan is for us to climb on your back, have you stretch your arms to grab the top of the wall, and then have you stretch your legs and shorten your arms until we reach the top. Much less work for all involved." Tori sighed.

"You know, there's laziness, and then there's your plan." She told Jade.

"No, it makes sense." Eric said, nodding.

"You just don't want to have to pull yourself up a rope." Tori said, glaring.

"Hey, can you blame me? Climbing up a rope is hard." Eric said defensively.

"He's right. Now stop complaining, it's not like this is going to be difficult for you." Jade said as Percy pulled up to the wall of the Marine base. The Scissoring's black paint and sails had allowed them to avoid detection, but that was about to change.

"Alright, hop on." Tori said with a sigh, lengthening her torso so they could both fit on her back. Jade grinned and jumped onto Tori's back, wrapping her arms around Tori's neck, with Eric behind her.

"Well? Let's get a move on Vega; this is your friend we're rescuing." Jade said, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. Tori just let out a low growl and stretched up to the top of the wall. "Good girl." Jade said, patting Tori on the head as she climbed off. Tori rolled her eyes as Eric helped her up.

"Ready to go?" Tori asked, rubbing her back. Jade looked at her and frowned.

"Did that really hurt you? Because I wasn't trying to." She asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Tori's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and she shook her head.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said, smiling.

"Good, I hate listening to you whining." Jade said, nodding and turning around to face the door leading to the interior of the base. "Ready to go then?" Tori nodded and Jade shoved a shadow into the keyhole, breaking open the door. The Marine who'd been standing at the door whirled around to face them, raising his musket, but Tori stretched out her arms and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall and gagging him. "Alright, now, do you want to live?" Jade asked, pulling out a pair of scissors and pressing it against the Marine's throat. The man's eyes widened and he began nodding rapidly. "Good. So tell me, where is the cell holding Mitarashi Tayuya?" Tori removed the vines gagging the man, leaving them close enough that she could put them back on his mouth if he tried to call for help.

"Go straight down this hall, then go down the first hall to your right. She's in the cell with the metal door."

"Thanks." Jade said, covering her fist in shadows and punching him on the head, knocking him out. "Ladies first." Jade told Tori after she dropped the Marine. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Jade, we're both ladies here. Unless there's something you want to tell me." Jade shot a glare at her, but decided to otherwise ignore this last comment.

"Hey, this is your friend we're saving. I think it's only fair for you to take the lead and to take most of the damage, or at least to fight the majority of the people coming our way." She said, gesturing down the hall. Tori rolled her eyes, but set off down the hall first nonetheless. Jade smirked and followed after her.

Their journey was remarkably uneventful until they turned down the hallway that led to the prison cells. When they turned down that cell, they startled seven half-asleep guards, who all hastily drew their swords. "Scissor Bats!" Jade threw four scissors, each of them slamming into a guard's stomach.

"Thorn Bullets!" Tori threw out three thorns, which buried themselves in the remaining guard's stomachs.

"Oh that stupid piece of shit Marine!" Jade yelled angrily, looking around the hallway. All the cell doors were made of metal, which didn't surprise Tori all that much.

"Relax, there's a simple way to figure this out." Tori said calmly. Jade turned to glare at her.

"And what's that Vega? Open each and every cell until we find the right one?" She demanded. Tori laughed.

"No silly." She said, messing up Jade's hair like she was talking to a child. "Look, we probably woke up every prisoner just now. So, we just take a listen and we open the door to the cell that we hear the most swearing from." Jade raised an eyebrow, but, sure enough, a second later she could distinguish the sound of a young woman swearing up a storm.

"What the fuck is going on?" The woman yelled angrily. Tori smiled at Jade.

"See? What'd I tell you?" She asked. Jade rolled her eyes and shoved a shadow into the keyhole of the cell the swearing was coming from. In the back of the cell, chained to the wall, was a red haired girl wearing an odd hat, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and an open black dress jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" Tayuya demanded, looking up to glare at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, letting Tori walk into the room. "Tori?" Tayuya asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep." Tori said, walking up to Tayuya and crouching down next to her. "We're here to rescue you."

"Maybe." Jade said, leaning against the wall and staring at Tayuya. "It depends." Tori sighed at Jade's lack of tact, but she really wasn't surprised.

"On what?" Tayuya growled.

"Tori told me that you're really strong. If that's true, how did the Marines catch you?"

"They got us when we fought a group of Marines." Tayuya growled. "We were trying to enter the Grand Line, and a Marine officer with a Logia fruit ambushed us."

"What's this we talk?" Jade demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"My boss. She's a doctor." Tayuya explained. Tori's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a doctor now?" She asked Tayuya. Tayuya shook her head in frustration.

"No I'm not. How about the next time I talk you actually listen to me Tori, okay?" Jade smirked. Truth be told, she was starting to like this chick. "I'm a nurse. My boss is really smart, but she doesn't have any fingers, so I have to do the medical stuff for her." Jade and Tori exchanged a look, and Jade stepped forward.

"Look I need a doctor, so we'll make a deal. I free you and your boss, and you two join my crew, okay?"

"Fine, if she agrees, then we'll join you; just get me out of here!" Jade shoved a shadow into each of the manacles' keyholes, splitting them open. Tayuya stood up, massaging her wrists.

"So which cell is your boss in?" Tori asked as they walked out of the cell.

"I doubt she's in a cell." Tayuya said, frowning. "Unless she did something fucking stupid like talk, they probably just put her in whatever room they put the prisoners' weapons in." Tori and Jade exchanged a confused look at this as Tayuya walked over to a wooden door at the end of the hallway and punched it down. "Yep, she's in here." She said, walking into the room and gesturing for Jade and Tori to follow her. Both stared in shock at Tayuya's boss. It…She, appeared to be a tall, red, cylinder, with black orbs all over her base and light bulbs on either side of what they assumed was her head, about the same height as Tayuya. She had three things that could be limbs-a plunger, something that resembled an egg whisk, and an eyestalk. "C'mon, talk dammit." Tayuya growled, smacking her on top of the head…thing. "These are the people who are rescuing us."

"If you say so." The red object said, the eyestalk moving up and down. "I am Oswald Oswin." She said, looking at them. "What is your price for this rescue?" Jade stared for a moment before regaining her voice.

"The two of you join my crew as doctors." She said. Oswin paused, seeming surprised.

"What kind of crew?" She asked cautiously. Jade grinned.

"Pirates."

"Objective?"

"One Piece." Oswin made a strange noise that Jade realized was her laugh.

"You don't aim small, do you?" She asked. "Okay dark girl. Unchain me and let's get out of here." Tori frowned and looked out the door down the hall.

"Nobody seems to have noticed that we're here." She commented.

"I hacked the video den-den mushis when I arrived." Oswin said as Tayuya bent down to pick up the chains. "They haven't noticed a thing because I won't let them see anything."

"Okay, what the hell are you?" Jade demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"I am an Ironside." Oswin told her, rolling forward. "I was working on a merchant ship in the New World when we were hit by a storm and wrecked near an island named Punk Hazard. I was the only survivor, but when I washed up on the shore, I was taken by a man named Vegapunk and turned into this…thing." Jade raised an eyebrow. Oswin conveyed a lot of hate for someone who could only speak in a mechanical tone.

"I'm not turning this into a hunt for Vegapunk." Jade told her. "When we reach the New World we can go to Punk Hazard, but if you're going to be a part of my crew I can't have you risk everybody in a hunt for revenge."

"I understand." Oswin said reassuringly. "But I hope _you_ understand that if I get the chance, I will kill Vegapunk." Jade nodded.

"Perfectly understandable." She said. "Now then, let's go."

_Two days later_

"What?" Beck yelled angrily. Amanda flinched a little, but stood her ground.

"Mitarashi Tayuya was released from the Marine base she was being held in. The descriptions the surviving Marines gave of their assailants fit the description of West C. Jade, Vega Tori, and Rodriguez Eric. It must be assumed that Mitarashi Tayuya has joined Jade's crew." She told him matter of factly. Beck sighed, something he'd been doing a lot lately. He'd personally caught Tayuya, and he did not like hearing of her escape. The fact that Jade had released her only made things worse.

Author's Notes

Alright, I changed the appearances of both Tayuya and Oswin, but there's a reason for that. Tayuya was given a curse mark by Orochimaru (I will explain how this works soon) but she never worked for him, so there's no reason for her to wear his uniform. Instead, I went with an Italian Mafia inspired look, but Tayuya is that much of a boss. And I know that Oswin wasn't a colored Dalek, but Vegapunk built her for the World Government, so I imagine that she was painted blue, the color of the Marines. When she escaped, she had Tayuya paint her red, the opposite of blue.

As for the disclaimer, yes, I don't particularly care for Naruto. I liked the anime before the time skip and the filler storm, but even then, I didn't really like Team 7. The only characters that I really liked were Shikamaru, Shino, and Tayuya. So no, don't expect many more Naruto characters.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Victorious, Dr. Who, Naruto, Percy Jackson, or One Piece

Chapter Five

"You're the idiot that declared war on Might Gai?" Tayuya yelled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep questioning my decisions?"

"Because you declared war on the strongest pirate crew in the South Blue." Eric said dryly, not looking up from polishing his hammer.

"They're not the strongest. None of these Admirals are the strongest in their seas. They just have the biggest crews." Jade told him. "And thanks to Gai's idiocy, he no longer has that advantage, since he sent his crew out to scour the South Blue for us. All he'll have with him are his main crew, so that makes our job much easier." She leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the table. "Of course, if you're scared, you're welcome to stay on the ship during the fight and clean it."

"Shut up, bitch." Tayuya growled, starting to stand up.

"Or what, you'll shut me up?" Jade asked, sounding amused.

"You bet I will." Tayuya snapped.

"Sit down!" Oswin snapped. Tayuya stiffened and gave her a guilty look. "These people saved us, me from enslavement and you from the executioner. We agreed that we'd work with Jade, and that's what we'll do."

"So I'm just supposed to let her insult me?" Tayuya demanded, sitting down.

"Nah, that'd be boring." Jade assured her. "You just have to retaliate verbally, because I'll kick your ass if you try the physical route." Tayuya snorted, and Jade raised an eyebrow. "You think you can take me?"

"I know I could." Tayuya said, smirking. Jade smiled and stood up.

"Alright, let's go up on the deck and settle this." She said, stretching. Tayuya grinned and followed her up the stairs and onto the deck.

"What's going on?" Tori asked Eric nervously, eying the two young women as they began clearing an area on the deck.

"Tayuya thinks she's stronger than Jade." Eric told her, closing the door that lead below deck. "Jade decided to rapidly remove that idea from her mind."

"I put 20 Belli on Tayuya to win." Oswin said brightly, or at least, as brightly as her machine body allowed.

"Deal." Percy said with a smile. He'd seen Jade fight, and he knew that she'd beaten that Neji guy without the use of her limbs. There was no way she was going to lose.

Jade stretched, loosening up her muscles and getting ready for the fight. "Are you ready?" Tayuya growled, sounding bored.

"Of course." Jade said lightly. "I just want you to know though, that this is your title shot. You're not going to get another shot at fighting me when you lose."

"Pretty fucking arrogant for someone who hasn't even seen me fight." Tayuya snapped. Jade smirked.

"I don't have to see you fight to know I'll win. I'm West C. Jade. I don't lose."

"We'll see." Tayuya growled, charging at Jade and aiming a fist for her head. Jade quickly stepped to the side, dodging the blow, and then retaliated with and uppercut. Tayuya staggered backwards, and Jade pressed her advantage, giving her a roundhouse kick to the head. Tayuya grabbed her by the ankle and tried to throw her at the mast.

"Oh no you don't." Jade said with a smirk. "Shadow Rope!" A thin tendril of shadows emerged from Jade's pants leg and wrapped around Tayuya's hand, binding her to Jade. Jade did a backwards handspring, smashing Tayuya into the mast. "Satisfied?" Jade asked with a smirk, walking over to Tayuya and holding out her hand. Tayuya nodded and grabbed Jade's hand, and Jade pulled her up. "Good, don't try it again." She told her, patting her on the back, then walking back to the galley.

"You threw that fight." Oswin said accusingly, rolling up to Tayuya.

"Excuse me?" Tayuya demanded, glaring at her.

"You didn't use your curse mark." Oswin said simply. "If you had, you'd have won."

"I'm not going to risk losing my mind over a fight like that." Tayuya growled. "And if I'd escalated the fight, she'd have just started using her scissors too. Besides, the point wasn't to kill each other. It was just a pissing match. We're too similar, we needed to establish who was the strongest. She won, she proved that she was stronger, and now I'm honor bound to leave it at that." She gave a small grin. "And you have to admit, traveling with someone that strong is exciting."

"…Yeah." Oswin said, nodding her eyestalk. She sighed and went back to Percy, who was grinning at her.

_Two minutes later_

"Was that really necessary?" Tori asked Jade, walking into the galley.

"Of course." Jade said, turning from the coffee maker with a blue mug in her hand. "You can't get coffee without using a coffee maker." Tori rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You know what I meant." She said, frustrated.

"Do I?" Jade asked with a smirk, sitting down. "I've done a lot of things today. I've eaten breakfast, drank coffee, gone through your cabin…"

"Why would you go through my cabin again?" Tori demanded. Jade shrugged.

"You have a lot of _things_ in there. I didn't find everything last time." Tori sighed and sat down across from Jade.

"Did you have to beat up Tayuya?" She demanded.

"Of course I did. I had to prove to her that I was her superior. She'd never take orders from me or respect me as her captain if she thought I was weak. So, now I've beaten her and we can be friends." Tori raised an eyebrow, then sighed. She just didn't get people like Jade and Tayuya when it came to fighting and friendship. She didn't see how they connected, but she supposed that if they did, that was all that really mattered.

"Percy says to tell you that we'll be at the location of Might Gai's personal fleet in roughly an hour, depending on the weather." She said, deciding to change the subject.

"What? I thought we were two hours away from his last known location." Jade said, surprised. Tori nodded.

"Apparently Gai moved. It makes sense, all things considered. He knows we're coming after him, and it's not like he gains anything by waiting for us."

"But how does Percy know that he moved?" Jade asked, somewhat suspicious.

"The fish told him." Tori told her, completely deadpan. Jade blinked.

"Come again?"

"A school of Orcas swam by the ship. Percy leaned down and called out to them, and they rose to the surface. He asked them if they'd seen Might Gai's personal fleet, and they told him where Gai was." Jade blinked again, and then sighed.

"Okay, it looks like we're going to need to talk to him about his past after this fight." She said.

"Why not now?" Tori asked, frowning.

"I've got enough problems getting Tayuya to trust without upsetting Percy right before a fight like this." Jade told her. "Which reminds me, go get the others, I need to explain how this fight'll go down."

"You already have a plan?" Tori asked, surprised. Jade smirked.

"I always have a plan Vega. Now be a good girl and go get the others." Tori sighed and went off to fetch the rest of the crew.

_Five minutes later_

"What's this about a plan?" Tayuya asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with the rest of the crew.

"Don't worry, she never has a plan." Percy told her.

"Excuse me?" Jade demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you never have a plan beyond beat up everything in our path." Percy clarified.

"Now, that's just not true." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"It kind of is." Eric told her.

"Yeah, that kind of has been our MO up until now." Tori said, nodding. Jade glared at them.

"I like to keep things simple." She said gruffly. "But don't worry, you big babies, that's pretty much what the plan is here, just with a few changes. As you all know, Might Gai's divided his armada, sending out all of his divisions to scour the South Blue for us. All that remains in the area is his personal division, which consists of five ships. The Spirit of Youth, his flagship, The White Fang, captained by his first mate Kakashi, The Deadly Dream, captained by his navigator Kurenai, and The Fire Shadow, captained by his strategist Asuma. The fifth ship, the Leaf Storm, doesn't have a captain. It's his main troop carrier, and it'll just be filled with regular low level mooks.

"The plan is pretty simple. Mainly, I'm just going to divvy us up for the best results. I, of course, have Might Gai. Tori, you have Kurenai."

"Why?" Tori asked, puzzled, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, Kurenai's a hypnotist, and hypnotism relies on manipulating the brain. The way I see it, a hypnotist can't do anything if the target doesn't, you know, have a brain."

"Hey!" Tori protested, though only half-heartedly as she knew Jade was joking. Probably. Maybe.

"Relax Vega, I was just kidding. No, you've got Kakashi. His specialty is predicting enemies' movements and moving so fast his hand is essentially a blade. I figure your Devil Fruit should go pretty far towards countering that, though you'll probably want to lose the weights." Tori nodded, and Jade turned her attention to Percy. "Percy, you've got Asuma. From what I've gathered, he mainly relies on his fists and steel knuckles to fight, so your sword'll be very helpful there. Be careful though, he'd have to be a complete idiot to not have some kind of long ranged attack." Percy smiled.

"Relax; this isn't my first fight you know." Jade nodded. Despite her cold nature, she did care for all of her crew, even Tayuya and Tori.

"Tayuya, you're strong and fast, so you've got Kurenai, just be sure to finish her off quickly, okay?

"Oh really? Dang it, there goes my plans of throwing a tea party in the middle of the fight." Tayuya said sarcastically. Jade just grinned. She could appreciate snark like that.

"Sorry." She said with mock sorrow before turning to Eric. "Eric, brawling is your specialty, so you've got the Leaf Storm." Eric nodded.

"What about me?" Oswin asked, sounding confused.

"You have infrared vision, right?" Jade asked. Oswin nodded her eyestalk. "Well, I want you to use it to guard the ship during the fight. I wouldn't put it past them to try and send some of their crew to sabotage or sink our ship during the fight while we're occupied with the officers."

"So I'm to be a glorified guard dog?" Oswin asked, sounding disappointed. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Oswin, can you fly?"

"No." Oswin said after a second, sounding confused.

"Then how do you propose you get from our ship to another one? You can't jump or swim, you have wheels. Eric, Percy, and Tayuya can all swim and jump, and Tori and I can just use our Devil Fruit powers to get around. You're kind of stuck here on this ship. And it's not like guarding the ship is busy work, it's a serious concern."

"I…understand." Oswin said slowly. Jade gave a small smile.

"Good. Now that all the talking's done, let's go kick some ass."

Author's Notes

Sorry that took so long guys! I'm back now, and I promise not to go that long without updating again. Don't worry, the Jori will get stronger as time goes on, I'm just trying to build up to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious, One Piece, Naruto, Percy Jackson, or Dr. Who

Chapter Six

Jade lowered the telescope from her eye, and then nodded at Percy. "Go." Percy gave her a flippant salute, and then jumped off the side of the ship, swimming straight for the Fire Shadow. They waited a minute, allowing him to get clear, and then dropped the anchor. Tori wrapped one arm around the mast, then wrapped two more around Eric and Tayuya before throwing herself forward, swinging between the ships and dropping Eric and Tayuya down on their respective targets before dropping herself down on her own target. Jade took one moment to make sure everything was ready, and then jumped down into the dinghy, putting shadows into the oars and rowing off to towards the flagship of the fleet.

_Eric-the Leaf Storm_

Eric grinned as he landed down in the middle of the deck of the Leaf Storm. The mooks stared in shock at the rather short man who'd just dropped down in the middle of them. Eric adjusted his glasses and readied his hammer. One of the men broke ranks and charged at him, sword drawn. The other members of the crew stared in shock as Eric the man fell to the ground, with Eric seemingly teleporting behind him. "Now then, I'd say that such a seriously scary situation suggests speedily surrendering, wouldn't you agree?" The men stared at him, and then began to draw their swords. Eric sighed. "I didn't think so. Well then, let's get dangerous." Eric took one step forward, and then disappeared. Gai's men stared in horror as their numbers began to fall one by one to Eric's attack. Just as he'd cleared the last man from the deck though, another two ran up on the deck. They took one look at the situation, and then one ran down the stairs to alert the others.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The remaining sailor yelled.

"The name is Rodriguez Eric. And I'm simply shaving stupid sailors smoothly off the surface of this ship." Eric said with a smirk, twirling his hammer in his fingers as more sailors poured out from belowdecks. He looked around and scowled. "Jeez, how many of these idiots does Gai have?" He muttered, resuming his assault.

_Percy-the White Fang_

Percy stopped and tread water, staying beneath the surface. He listened, and then frowned. There was only one person on the White Fang. Where was the rest of the crew? He turned and saw that the Leaf Storm was filled to the brim with people. A quick scan of the area told him that the every other ship was reduced to one person, with the rest of Gai Pirates being shoved into the Leaf Storm. He scowled. Gai had planned for them. This wasn't good. He sighed and steadied himself, then launched himself out of the water, Riptide drawn, spinning as he did so. "Ocean Fang!" To his surprise, his target dodged neatly to the side, easily avoiding the blow. He landed on the deck and quickly turned around to face the opponent. The man was tall and skinny, with spiky white hair, an eyepatch on his left eye, and a mask covering most of his face below the eyes. "You're not Asuma." Percy said slowly, keeping his sword trained on the man.

"Correct." The man said, not moving. "I am Hatake Kakashi." Percy gave him a confused frown, and the man laughed. "You didn't think we'd just blindly sail along without taking precautions, did you? We the officers have switched places, except for Gai of course. Judging from the face that you knew I wasn't Asuma, I assume you planned this out. Each ship is now captained by the person best suited to fight however you thought would be best for each officer. Likewise, all the crewmembers in the fleet have been moved to the Leaf Storm. Though I will admit that I didn't expect to see one of your kind here in the South Blue, you so rarely leave the Grand Line or the East Blue."

"East Blue?" Percy asked, confused. He wasn't aware of any members of his race living in the East Blue.

"Don't worry about it. If you survive, I'll tell you." Kakashi said. "But I doubt you'll survive, so you might as well just drop it." Percy snorted.

"Arrogant much?"

"It's not arrogance if it's justified." Kakashi said, removing the eyepatch. Percy's eyes widened as he took in the strange nature of the man's eye. Before he could say anything though, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Percy turned around rapidly, looking for the man. A thought entered his head, and he quickly looked up to check the mast, but Kakashi wasn't there either. He frowned, and then a hand shot up through the deck and grabbed his ankle, then pulled him down through the deck. Percy shot his sword out, shoving it into the deck and stopping his descent, then swung up, just as Kakashi let go. Percy planted his feet on the deck and wrenched Riptide out of the wood just as Kakashi appeared in front of him and breathed fire. Percy's eyes widened, and he jumped to the side, narrowly missing the hole, then ran at Kakashi, who dodged neatly, then slashed at Percy's neck with a knife that seemed to have come from nowhere, following it up with a jab to the stomach, then a roundhouse kick to the face. Percy went flying across the deck, slamming into the door leading to the captain's cabin.

Percy scowled and shifted his jaw a little, frowning as he did so. He reached into his mouth and then retracted his fingers and scowled at Kakashi. "You knocked my dentures out." He growled, pulling out his dentures and placing them in his pockets. He worked his jaw a little, and then grinned, showing his new set of teeth. His entire mouth was now full of razor-sharp fangs, all serrated and pointing in different directions. Percy stabbed his sword into a nearby water barrel, coating Riptide in water, and then looked at Kakashi. "Thanks for giving me a new set of weapons." He said, rushing at the white haired man. "Poseidon's Whip!" Kakashi jumped backwards, and then stared at the massive rut Percy had created in the deck.

"We're really wrecking Asuma's ship, aren't we?" He observed.

"Hey, you started it." Percy said with a shrug. "Poseidon's Lance!" He thrust his sword forward, and the water shot straight out at Kakashi, who dodged it again, though by a much smaller margin this time.

"Whoa, be careful there." Kakashi admonished him, appearing behind Percy. "That could have hurt." Percy said nothing, instead whirling around and slashing at Kakashi with his sword. "Poseidon's Mace!" The water shot out in different directions as Percy swung the sword at Kakashi. The white haired man dodged once again, but he wasn't able to dodge all of them, and several ripped through his flak jacket. Kakashi glanced down at the wounds, seeming more bemused than concerned. "Huh. Nobody's ever managed to actually land a hit on me in…what has it been, five years? Ten?" He reached into one of the many pockets on his flak jacket and retrieved a black glove with two odd discs on it-on on his palm and one on the opposite side on the back of his hand. "Have you ever been to any of the Sky Islands?" He asked Percy calmly, slipping on the glove.

"Uh, once I think, but there was a girl with kaleidoscope eyes there, so I can't be certain it was real." Despite the mask, Percy could tell that Kakashi was smiling.

"Nice to know that some remembers the classics. But, back to my original point. On the Sky Islands, there are things called dials. There are hundreds of different dials, maybe even thousands. What they all have in common, however, is their use. All dials are used to store things. These dials for instance, are called thunder dials. They store electricity." Without warning, Kakashi charged at Percy, blue electricity crawling all over his hand. "Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" Percy's eyes widened. The man was moving far too fast for him to dodge.

"Oh, shi…" He moaned, jumping back so the blow wouldn't do too much damage to his organs. Kakashi's hand slammed into him, stabbing just to the left of his stomach and sending him flying even further backwards. Percy did what came instinctively when he was under attack, and bit down hard on Kakashi's shoulder, his fangs sinking in deep and pulling Kakashi down into the ocean with him. Kakashi let out a loud scream of pain and fought back, twisting his hand that was still in Percy's side and elbowing him in face, until Percy was forced to let go, and Kakashi quickly climbed back into the ship. Percy fell into the ocean and stared up at the surface, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. The water didn't heal him, it would take time and medicine before that could happen, but it did give him the strength he needed to push past the pain and keep going. He gathered his strength, and then launched himself out of the ocean, a massive amount of water trailing behind Riptide.

Kakashi pushed himself to his feet, tenderly feeling his bite wound, when he realized that the entire deck of the ship was covered in shadow. He looked up just in time to see Percy swing his sword down. "Kraken Hammer!" The water split into multiple 'tentacles', eliminating any chance for Kakashi to dodge, and then slammed into the deck. Percy landed on the deck, panting heavily, and then went to check on Kakashi. The man was half drowned and in no shape to fight, but he was still alive. Percy nodded to himself, and then went to look for something that could be used as a temporary bandage.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Kakashi asked weakly. Percy shrugged.

"Jade said not to." He said simply, picking up a piece of sail and testing to see if it could wrap around his waist.

_Tayuya-the Deadly Dream_

Tayuya dropped to the deck of Kurenai's ship and began looking around for Kurenai. To her confusion, the person who stepped forward was not a woman, but a young man wearing a grey jacket and black sunglasses. "Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya demanded.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I serve as shipguard for the Deadly Dream, and captain in Kurenai-Sensei's absence."

"And where the hell is 'Kurenai-Sensei'?" Tayuya demanded. Shino pointed at the Scissoring.

"She is retaking Might Gai's ship." He said simply. Tayuya processed this information, then smirked.

"Well, good for her. It looks like Oswin's going to get her fight after all."

"Your amusement is most illogical." Shino said, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Because the fourth most powerful person in Might Gai's entire fleet was just sent to your ship, which is guarded by only one person."

"True. But what good is a hypnotist going to do against a living trashcan that can see in infrared dumbass? All the visual cues won't do her a lick of good when Oswin can just choose not to see them." Shino considered this.

"There is logic in what you say. It appears that I shall have to go assist Kurenai after I defeat you."

"You're very cocky, aren't you?" Tayuya growled.

"I have every right to be confident. Since its creation, the fleet of Might Gai has never been defeated, and many have tried. I have no reason to believe that this latest attempt shall prove to be any different."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Tayuya growled, running at Shino and throwing a punch straight for his head. Shino ducked, but that led him straight into her follow up uppercut. He staggered backwards, and she delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, sending him flying across the deck. "See that's your problem dumbass. You may be a part of Might Gai's fleet, but you weren't around when they started up. You didn't join until after they got strong. You can be as confident as you want about the fleet surviving, but that doesn't make you strong"

"Perhaps you're right." Shino said, pushing himself back up. "Unfortunately for you however, the fight is already over." Tayuya looked around mockingly.

"Really? Because I don't feel defeated."

"Listen." Shino said simply, holding up a finger. Tayuya stood there silently for a moment, and was rewarded with a faint buzzing noise.

"The hell?" Tayuya demanded, looking around.

"I have eaten the Hive-Hive Fruit." Shino said. "My body is now the host for a species of insects called Kikai, all of which have the power to drain the energy from any living thing. Every time you hit me, you allowed twenty insects to crawl onto you, drain as much energy as they could, and return. So now you must ask yourself, what is the point in fighting me when every blow you land will simply result in you losing energy?" To his surprise, Tayuya merely smirked.

"There's plenty of point. You see, my only job for this fight is to take down the person in charge of this ship. If you make me really tired after I beat the shit out of you completely, so what? I still got the job done." Shino raised an eyebrow.

"That is most illogical." He said. "It appears that my normal strategy will not work on you. Very well, I will be more proactive this time. Swarm Shot!" Tayuya threw herself to the side as a sphere composed entirely of buzzing black insects. Unfortunately, she was immediately faced with the basic issue created by a sentient projectile-it could follow her. Tayuya jumped backwards, throwing various barrels and other items strewn across the deck at the swarm while considering her options. She couldn't jump in the ocean; the bugs would just hover above her until she came up for air, and knock her out when she came pack up to the surface for air. She couldn't punch it for obvious reasons either. That left the straight forward approach, which was fine with her. She darted quickly around the main mast, then charged straight for Shino, leaving the bugs trailing behind her. If she could knock him out now, it wouldn't matter what the bugs did to her, as the fight would already be over.

Shino jumped backwards, but he wasn't fast enough, and she smashed her fist right into his face, breaking his nose. Tayuya smirked, then jumped to the side as the bugs came up from behind her. To her surprise though, they didn't attack her, instead returning to Shino, who slowly picked himself up. "That…was…unwise." He said, blood dripping from his face. "My colony could ignore your attacks before, I've suffered worse in spars. But now, you have dealt serious damage to their hive. And insects do not like it…when you damage their hive." Tayuya's eyes widened as the air was filled with an ominous buzzing noise. "Swarm Hurricane!"

"Well, shit…" Tayuya growled as literally thousands of beetles came flying out of Shino's jacket and swarmed around her, engulfing her before she had time to dodge. Tayuya staggered forward, hoping to be able to take him down before the insects drained her, but each step was harder than the last, and eventually she just collapsed. Shino stared down at her silently as his kikai crawled across the deck, all of them completely full from the sheer amount of energy they'd consumed.

"I must admit, the fact that you are still alive is impressive." Shino said, pushing his glasses up.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet jackass." Tayuya growled.

"Your statement is illogical. Why? Because you have been so completely drained of energy that my colony is completely full. What more could you possibly do?"

"Curse Mark, Stage 1!" Tayuya stiffened as black ink traveled along her skin, leaving weird patterns as it grew until it completely covered her skin. Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses, and he took several steps back as Tayuya stood up and stalked towards him.

"How is that possible?" He demanded, his cool demeanor breaking.

"That's not important." Tayuya growled. "Only two things are important anymore. The first thing is that, as you have proven, you are defenseless without your bugs. And the second…" She delivered a right hook to his face, knocking him to the ground, then picked him up by the ankles and neck. "I'm going to break you!" She yelled, before slamming him down onto her knee. She smirked as the sound of his back breaking filled the air, dropped him, and then walked over to the mast, resting against it as the curse mark retracted from her body, leaving her exhausted once again.

_Oswin-the Scissoring_

Oswin leaned back in her chair, then glanced over at the oven in the room that represented her mind. She knew that to the others, she was an Ironside, essentially a sentient, technologically advanced trashcan, but she fought every day to retain her humanity. Part of this was her mindscape, the way she saw the world. It was her old cabin, back when she still served as a junior officer on the _Alabasta_. The only differences were the kitchenette and a large wall of den-den mushi monitors through which she saw the world. She never technically had to eat, but she still enjoyed the act of cooking, particularly soufflés, though she'd never actually gotten one right.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and she cursed, knowing that the soufflé was ruined. She quickly scanned the wall of monitor's, eventually settling on the correct one. There was a woman gliding across the water toward the ship. She frowned, more concerned with the why of the woman's travel than the how. She was living proof of how advanced technology had become, so it wasn't that out there to see a woman running on the water. No, what concerned her was why she was heading for the Scissoring. A second later, she had her answer, or at least part of it, as Kurenai jumped onto the deck. Oswin frowned. What the heck was she doing here? She was supposed to be on the Deadly Dream. Remembering what Jade had said about Kurenai being a hypnotist, Oswin quickly sealed all her air intake and outtake valves, switching to her stored oxygen, and then switched all visual feeds to infrared. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, rolling into view from behind a barrel. Kurenai stared at her for a moment, thoroughly confused.

"What are you?" The woman demanded, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I am Oswald Oswin, the doctor of this ship. Now, once again, I must ask, what are you doing here?"

"That is unimportant. Now, sleep." Kurenai made a few hand symbols, waited, and then nodded when Oswin stayed still. Kurenai's knowledge of the limits of technology had allowed her to deduce that Oswin was not entirely robotic, which was true. However, she had made the mistake of believing that Oswin was merely someone in a suit that had to rely on the regular standards of sensory input, which was not true. She started to walk forward, and Oswin fired a warning shot just past her head.

"I didn't have to miss. I chose too." Oswin warned her, moving to block the woman's path. "Now, please leave before things get nasty." Kurenai frowned, confused by Oswin's apparent immunity to hypnosis, but decided to move past it.

"I've been shot at before." Kurenai informed her. I believe I can handle fighting a trashcan." Oswin smirked and reached forward and hit a switch, turning off her rifle and switching to her blaster.

"You have one more chance." Oswin warned her. "Leave, or I will exterminate you." She frowned at her choice of words. Something about saying exterminate seemed wrong to her. She brushed it aside.

"Hmm…tempting, but no. I have my orders." Oswin shrugged, even though she knew Kurenai couldn't see it, and hit the fire button. A bolt of electricity shot out from her 'egg beater' and hit Kurenai, instantly knocking her out. Oswin stared at her for a moment, pausing to make sure that she really was unconscious, then nodded and moved on to make sure the woman hadn't brought along reinforcements.

_Tori-the White Fang_

Tori landed on the deck of the White Fang, and was immediately assaulted by a blast of wind, which knocked her backwards into the mast. "You're not Kakashi." Tori said, staring at the man in front of her, confused.

"No, I'm not." The man said, lighting up his cigarette and staring down at Tori. "We switched places so that we'd be ready for you punks. Don't worry though, Gai insisted on staying on the Youthful Dream, so your captain'll still get her ass handed to her by Admiral Might Gai, not one of his officers."

"You shouldn't underestimate us." Tori said. "Rose Pistol!" Her arm, now covered in thorns, shot out. To her shock, the man, who she recognized from the wanted posters as Asuma, grabbed her fist, blocking it and not wincing at all from the thorns sinking into his hands.

"Not bad. You're certainly better than most of the idiots who try and take us down." He said calmly. "But let me show you how it's done." He yanked on her arm, pulling her forward towards him and punching her in the face.

"Rose Armor!" Asuma blinked as his fist slammed into Tori's face, which was now covered in thorns as well. Tori reached up with her free hand and pulled the cigarette from Asuma's mouth, then tossed it into the ocean. "Sorry, I just really hate cigarettes." Asuma glared at her, then judo threw her over his shoulder, sending her flying backwards into the wheel.

"Tell me, do you know what a wind dial is?" Asuma asked, walking towards her. Tori pushed herself to her feet. "No? I didn't think so. Here, let me show you. Typhoon Punch!" Tori was blasted backwards by a sudden burst of wind that sheered the thorns off of her, making her wince in pain. Tori started to get back up, only to be sent back by another blast, this one sending her into the guardrails that kept people from falling overboard. Her eyes widened in panic at the idea of falling in the ocean.

"Thorn Anchors!" Thorns extended from her feet, digging into the deck and locking her in place. Asuma punched her in face, but she flowed with it, bending backwards but not moving.

"Typhoon Bullet!" Asuma punched at her stomach, the weird objects attached to his fists sending out a massive gust of wind, but Tori remained firm, even though the stomach of her shirt got ripped apart by this blast, and her stomach itself was badly bruised and hurt something awful. "Impressive trick." Asuma said. "But you realize that you can't dodge anymore, right?" He punctuated this statement by aiming a punch right to Tori's face, but Tori stretched her neck out and up, avoiding the blow.

"I wouldn't say that." She said with a grin. "Thorn Gatling Gun!" Hundreds of thorns shot out of Tori and slammed into Asuma.

"Typhoon Shield!" Asuma fired another gust of wind, blowing the thorns away, but it had only been a distraction. Tori stretched her arms out, then brought them together, slamming her head down at the same time.

"Thorn Hammers!"

"Typhoon Hammer!" Asuma slammed his fists into the deck, creating a large hole that he fell through.

"Crap. Thorn Shotgun!" The thorns in Tori's feet shot out, launching her up into the air, where she stretched out her arms and latched onto the mast, anchoring herself there. 'I'm going to have to take out his arms before I can take him down.' Tori mused as Asuma burst out onto the deck right where she'd been standing. An idea hit her, and she quickly climbed to the other side of the mast before he could see her, then continued up to the crow's nest, where she held her arms out to either side and began growing out vines in the shape of wings, then jumped from the crow's nest, gliding down to where Asuma was standing, looking thoroughly confused.

Asuma, for his part, had been looking for Tori ever since he'd burst out from under the deck/floor of Kakashi's cabin. He was starting to get worried. Nothing these rookies had done suggested that they were the type to run away, which meant that she was planning something. No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, then Tori slammed into him, the vines that had been her 'wings' wrapping around him and pinning his arms to his sides. More vines extended from her body, wrapping up his legs and further paralyzing his arms. Asuma glared at her for a second, then began to hobble backwards towards the guard rail. He hadn't eaten a Devil Fruit, but she clearly had. If he could just make it into the ocean.

"Oh no you don't." Tori growled. "Thorn Anchors!"

"What do you people want?" Asuma demanded, stalling for time as he struggled against Tori's coils. "Your captain can't possibly hope to take over as the Admiral of the South Blue, your crew is too small for that." Tori smiled.

"Jade's plans are a little bigger than merely becoming a Pirate Admiral." She told him. "Now, I think it's time for you to go to sleep. Thorn Reinforcement!" Blunt thorns grew on her forehead, and she head-butted Asuma hard, knocking him out. Tori unwrapped herself and walked away, wincing as the pain in her stomach grew. She shoved the pain down and smiled. She'd just defeated one of the most powerful people in the South Blue, and that was something to be happy about.

_Jade-the Youthful Spirit_

Jade retracted the shadows from the oars of her dinghy, then used them to pull herself up onto the deck of Might Gai's flagship. To her surprise, there weren't any mooks onboard, just Might Gai, who was pacing across the deck impatiently. "Finally!" Gai yelled upon seeing her. "I have been waiting many weeks to finally face the girl so full of the spirit of youth that she's willing to declare war on me before fighting any other pirates!" Jade stared at him, rather depressed. Percy was right, Rock Lee looked just like his sensei. It was one thing to see a teenager in that green spandex, it was quite another to see a grown man in it. "You have attacked my crews, humiliated my apprentices, and declared war on me! I cannot forgive you!"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness." Jade growled. "Scissor Bat Storm!" Jade was under no illusions that Might Gai was weak. He wasn't, and she was going to go all out from the get go. Gai dodged smoothly, running towards Jade, ignoring the scissors that did hit him. "Night Armor!" Jade formed shadows around her fists, then raised and crossed her arms, blocking the first kick. Unfortunately, while her armor successfully blocked the kick, the strength behind the blow was enough to send her backwards. Gai pressed his advantage as she staggered backwards, delivering a roundhouse kick to her side, sending her flying into the guardrail. Jade waved her hand. "Scissor Bat Storm!" Gai turned his head just in time to see all the scissors Jade had thrown at him earlier flying towards him again. He jumped up in the air, but the scissors simply followed him up. Gai scowled and kicked them down, then pushed himself off the mast, launching himself at Jade.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Gai slammed into Jade, sending her flying and shattering the shadow armor. Jade winced in pain and picked herself back up.

"Night Mace!" Jade reformed the shadow armor around her arms as she ran back to Gai, forming spikes around her fist. "Night Gatling Gun!" Gai staggered backwards as Jade connected the first few blows, staggering and cutting him. "Night Axe!" Shadows formed around Jade's leg, sharpening into blades, and Jade aimed a roundhouse kick at his neck, only for Gai to disappear.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Gai asked mockingly, Spartan kicking her in the back. Jade rolled with the fall, getting back up, but Gai was right there. "Front Lotus!" Gai delivered a shattering kick to Jade's jaw, snapping her head back and sending her flying upwards. Jade tried to throw out a shadow to latch herself onto the mast, but Gai had followed her up and delivered another kick to her stomach then appeared behind her and wrapped his arm wraps around her, pulling her closer and spinning. Jade hurriedly gathered shadows around her.

"Night Rose!" Spike protruded from all over the shadow armor, ripping through the bindings and allowing Jade to escape. Jade rolled away and popped back up, throwing a bit of shadow into a nearby gunpowder barrel and giving it wings. "Barrel Bat!" To her satisfaction, Gai was unable to dodge the attack, and was forced to punch the barrel. "That attack takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" Jade taunted, walking towards him. "And that's your biggest weakness. You're not young anymore, but you fight as if you still are, with nothing held back. I admire that amount of determination, but in the end it's a mistake."

"I may be getting old, but I am still full of the spirit of youth!" Gai yelled, rushing at Jade. The goth's eyes widened, and she hurriedly threw up her armor.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?" Jade demanded. "A second ago you could barely move."

"The Lotus blooms twice!" Gai said with a big grin. "Leaf Hurricane!"

"Night Crab!" Jade's arms changed into claws, and she grabbed onto Gai's legs, only for the force of the blow to shatter the shadows once again, staggering her.

"Behold, the power of the 8 Gates!" Gai boasted, punching Jade in the stomach. "And this is only the second gate! Now, allow me to show you the power of the third gate, the Life Gate!" Jade stared as Gai's skin turned red and his veins bulged. "Gate Barrage!" Gai yelled as he began to rapidly punch Jade in the stomach and neck, throwing her across the deck and into a pile of crates. Jade slammed into the crates and swallowed a curse. Now was not the time for cursing, it was the time for action. She had to figure out how to deal with this new problem. Nothing she'd been able to find out in her, admittedly brief, information search had hinted at these gate things. She shifted, and winced as her favorite pair of scissors, the only ones left in her jacket, poked her in the side. A thought hit her, and she smirked. She looked down at the crates. Sure enough, the sun was perfect, causing everything to throw large shadows. "And now, let me show you the power of the fourth gate and the Hidden Lotus."

"I'd rather not." Jade said with a smile.

"Too bad! You started this fight, and you must carry it out to the finish!"

"That's the thing though." Jade told him, twirling the scissors on her fingers. "The fight is finished. I won."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm still conscious and alive." Gai scoffed. Jade shrugged.

"True. But how do you plan on fighting when you can't move?" She asked, walking around the deck and gathering up her scissors.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I can…" He paused and frowned in puzzlement, staring down at his limbs. "What did you do? When did you hit me?" Jade laughed.

"You still don't get it, do you? I ate the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. I don't have to touch you to stop you. I simply modified your shadow, replacing the shadows of your limbs with the shadows of these cannonball crates. You now have as much mobility as one of these crates. Don't worry though, without me here it'll wear off in one week. Of course, by then I'll be in the Grand Line and this fight with you will be nothing but a distant, unimportant memory."

"Don't just leave me like this!" Gai snapped. "You've won, so kill me!" Jade paused.

"No." She said simply, not even looking at him, and then jumped overboard into her dinghy.

_At the same time_

"What should we do with her?" Tayuya asked Oswin and Eric, looking down at the unconscious body of Kurenai.

"Don't ask me." Eric muttered. He was still mad about the fact that Oswin had actually gotten to fight an Officer of the fleet while he'd been stuck fighting a bunch of low level mooks. Everyone else had gotten interesting fights, while his had been tedious busywork. Tayuya rolled her eyes and picked Kurenai up.

"I'll go back and drop her off on her ship." She said, walking back to the dinghy.

_Six hours later_

"Jade?" Tori asked at the dinner table that night. "Why did you tell us to leave them all alive? I mean, I'm glad you didn't make us kill them, but why did you?" Jade looked around the table and, upon realized that everyone was looking at her, sighed.

"Killing them would have been impressive, yes." Jade said. "But the thing is, by leaving them alive, we're leaving behind an even better message. By leaving them alive I'm telling the world that we don't even have to worry about them coming after us, that we're so strong that we don't even have to kill our enemies, we can just leave them alive without any fear." The others stared at her, then Tayuya laughed.

"You're pretty cocky aren't you?"

"No more than is justified." Jade said defensively, taking a sip of coffee.

_Author's Notes_

Don't worry, all the mysteries raised in this chapter will be solved in the next one! Well, no, not really. The only one that I'm going to explain is Percy. Please don't kill me.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious, Naruto, Percy Jackson, Dr. Who, Batman, American McGee's Alice, Power Rangers, or One Piece

Chapter Seven

Percy slowly made his way up the stairs leading onto the deck, doing his best to remain stealthy. Just as he was about open the door however, a hand grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jade asked with a smirk, pulling Percy back down the stairs.

"I was just going to go and make sure we were still on course for Knoxtown." Percy said, lying through his teeth. Unfortunately for him, Jade could tell that he was lying, and wasn't impressed.

"Come on, we're holding a meeting in the galley." Jade said, sounding amused, as she dragged Percy along. Tori shot him a sympathetic look when Jade pushed him down into a chair, but he could tell that Eric and Tayuya were trying not to laugh.

"Alright guys, we're going to reach Knoxtown sometime tomorrow, depending on the winds. After we resupply there, we'll reach Reverse Mountain, the entrance to the Grand Line. The Grand Line is a hundred times more dangerous than the South Blue though, so I don't want anybody to be confused. So this essentially the time to ask any questions you might have about our situation. I'll go first." She pointed at Percy. "Explain your powers. You can swim, so I know you didn't eat a Devil Fruit, but I also know that you can breathe underwater and talk to fish." Percy sighed.

"I'm a Mako Shark Fishman." He said. "Five years ago the World Government captured me in the Grand Line so that they could try out a new solution to the 'Fishman Problem'. They cut off my fins and the webs between my fingers and my toes, ripped out my teeth and replaced them with human dentures, and sowed my gills together, then began to attempt to brainwash me into thinking I was a human. It didn't work, and I escaped, tearing out the stiches holding my gills shut in the process. Unfortunately, while the brainwashing didn't work, it might as well have. Most of my fellows, you see, hate humans. As a result, I was ostracized by my people and forced to live among humans. I became a despised figure among the fishman community, and there were repeated attempts to kill me. As a result, I fled to the South Blue, where there were no members of my race." The others stared at him in silence for a moment.

"And you're willing to go back into the Grand Line?" Tayuya demanded incredulously. "Why?" Percy shrugged and gave a small smile.

"You guys are my friends, the first I've had in five years. I'm not going to abandon you just because I might meet a few assholes in the Grand Line. Besides, if the last few weeks have proven anything, it's that we can handle anything that comes are way." Jade chuckled.

"I'll drink to that." She said, raising her mug of coffee. "To the Nightblade Pirates, the biggest badasses in the South Blue, and soon, the entire world!" The others laughed and raised their own drinks. Oswin turned to look at Tayuya.

"Okay Tayuya, now it's your turn." She said, poking her with her 'plunger'. Tayuya scowled and took a hasty gulp of sake.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." She growled.

"Tell them about your mom." Oswin prompted.

"There's no need." Tayuya snapped.

"I think there is a need."

"Tori's dad is a Marine and that didn't matter, why should I talk about me?"

"Having a Captain for a Father isn't the same as having a Vice Admiral for a Mother." Oswin pointed out.

"Come again?" Jade demanded, staring at the two. Tayuya sighed.

"Fine! My mother is Vice Admiral Mitarashi Anko, happy?" She snapped. The others looked at each other, then back to her, and nodded.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Do you want us to go to her base so you can beat her up, or just rub your current status as a pirate in her face?" Jade asked. Tayuya blinked incredulously, and then shook her head.

"No, I've got no real quarrel with my Mom." She said with a shrug.

"Anybody else have deep dark secrets about their past?" Eric asked jokingly.

"No, but I do have a question." Tayuya said, leaning back and putting her feet on the table. "What's the endgame here? We've all been so focused on taking down Might Gai that I never bothered to ask what our ultimate plan is."

"I'm going after the One Piece." Jade said simply.

"You mean we're going after the One Piece." Tori corrected her gently, patting her on the hand. Jade stiffened and stared at her for a moment. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Percy coughed.

"Sorry, but, what the heck is the One Piece?" he asked. The others all stared at him incredulously.

"Did you really just ask that?" Eric demanded.

"Look, I have ADHD and Dyslexia." Percy growled. "I wasn't very good at the little amount of schooling I got, and fishmen tend to ignore anything about human affairs unless it directly threatens them."

"Ok, summary, short and sweet." Jade said, and then paused. "Actually, Vega, you like talking, you tell him." Tori rolled her eyes, and then turned to Percy.

"Fifty years ago, the Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates, was captured by the Marines and executed in the public square of Loguetown. Before they killed him however, they asked him where he'd hidden the massive treasure he'd gathered over the years. He told them that, and I quote, 'My treasure? Of course it exists! I left all together in one place. Now you just have to find it!' Those words turned what was supposed to be the death toll to pirates everywhere into the instigator for the Golden Age of Piracy we live in today."

"Not bad Vega. Though I'm not sure the gruff voice was necessary for the quote." Jade said, smirking as Tori blushed in embarrassment. "Next time, leave the mimicry to me, ok?"

"So the entire Golden Age of Piracy was kicked off by the vague words of a man who was about to be killed?" Jade shrugged.

"Isn't that pretty much how all historically significant stuff happens? The vague words of random dudes?" She pointed out. Percy nodded in acknowledgement of this point, and Jade stood up.

"Anything else?" She asked. Nobody said anything, and she nodded. "Alright then, I'm going to bed."

_Twelve hours later_

Tori was flipping through the newspaper when a sheet of paper fell out. She frowned and picked it up, then stared open mouthed in shock as she read what it said. "You're going to swallow a fly if you keep your mouth open like that." Jade said dryly, raising an eyebrow. Tori said nothing, she just handed the bounty poster over. Jade read it, then grinned. "8o Million Belli!" She yelled triumphantly. "Best in the South Blue! Suck it!" She yelled, strutting around the deck. Tori rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile anyway as Jade began flaunting her new bounty in front of the rest of the crew.

"Oh now that's bullcrap." Percy growled, staring at the poster. "I never got a bounty, and I broke out of a World Government facility!"

"I doubt they wanted to admit your existence." Oswin told him. "That's probably why I never got a bounty either."

"20 belli says I get a higher first bounty." Tayuya said confidently. Eric shook his head.

"Nah, Tori's going to get the next bounty since she's the first bounty. We'd have to do something huge for the whole crew to get bounties." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Think about who we are, and who our captain is. What are the odds of us not doing something huge enough to all get bounties?"

"Point." Eric acknowledged.

_Two hours later_

Jade divvied up the money they'd collected so far; giving the bulk of it to Eric since he had to buy food, then looked around at her crew. Oswin was telling Tayuya the medical supplies they needed since she couldn't leave the ship in a town with such a high Marine population, Eric was running through a list of supplies they'd used so far so that he could figure out what he needed to buy, and Percy and Tori were talking off to the side, plotting to buy Jade a pair of bunny slippers. Jade shook her head, then walked over to Oswin and Tayuya. "Hey Oswin, I don't need to buy anything, you want me to stay here and keep you company?" Oswin shook her head, and Jade got the weird feeling that she was smiling.

"I'll be fine. I'm the best choice for shipguard after all." Oswin told her. "I'll just stay here and make some soufflés." Jade blinked, wondering how she was planning on cooking without fingers, and then shrugged.

"Ok, suit yourself." She said, moving over to Tori and Percy. She patted Eric on the back on the way over, then stopped in front of the plotters and glared, folding her arms. "No pink." She said simply. Tori pouted.

"C'mon, you'd look so cute!" She pleaded as Percy struggled not to laugh.

"I am not cute! No pink." Jade growled back, turning to walk away. Tori grinned and latched onto Jade's arm, dragging her feet.

"C'mon Jadey, please?" She pleaded. Percy lost it and started laughing out loud, and Jade stopped, and then turned her head to glare down at Tori.

"What did you just call me?" She growled.

"Jadey." Tori said with a grin, drawing the nickname out.

"Never call me that again." Jade growled.

"Why not Jadey?" Tori asked with a smile. "I think it suits you." Jade sighed and shook Tori from her arm.

"Fine, you can get pink slippers; just never call me that again." She growled, stalking off.

"I am victorious!" Tori sang, doing a little dance before turning to face Percy. "You heard her; I got her to agree to pink slippers, so pay up." Percy sighed and handed over a sack of money.

"I can't believe you put your life on the line like that for a few coins." Eric said, walking over.

"Don't worry about it, Jade would never hurt me." Tori said calmly, waving off his concern.

"One day you're going to push her too far." Percy warned.

"I know where to draw the line." Tori said reassuringly. "Now, let's go get those slippers!"

_Two hours later_

Jade was in an office supply store looking at some new pairs of scissors when she heard a familiar voice. "Hello Jade." Jade stiffened and turned around, twirling a pair of scissors around her finger.

"Beck." She said with smirk, nodding. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you abandoned your post for little old me."

"I'm a Major now." Beck told her. "Knoxtown _is_ my post."

"How nice." Jade said calmly, turning back to the scissors.

"You've created quite a stir you know." Beck said conversationally. "Everyone in the South Blue's heard about the way you beat Might Gai. You even got a rather huge new bounty out of it."

"What do you want?" Jade sighed, placing ten scissors in her basket and heading for the cashier, only for Beck to stop her.

"You know what I want." Beck told her.

"Actually, I don't." Jade growled. "You know I'm not the kind of person to go around killing civilians for no reason, so why are you spending time on me and not on the pirates that will do that?"

"The most dangerous pirates of the past 50 years are Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard. Neither of them were murderers, but dreamers like you. That's no coincidence. You don't want blood, you want the One Piece, and as a Marine I cannot allow that. Besides," He said with a cocky grin, "I've got a reputation to uphold. No pirate has ever escaped Knoxtown since I took over."

"Goody for you. Scissor Bat Storm!" Beck stood perfectly still as the scissors stabbed into him. Jade frowned and called the scissors back to her, only for them to stay firmly stuck in Beck. Beck smirked, and then they all shot back at Jade, who was forced to jump to the side, knocking a shelf over.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Beck asked calmly. "I ate the Clay-Clay Fruit. I'm a Logia type now. You might as well just surrender, because you can't do crap against me."

"Shit." Jade cursed. Logias were made of their respective elements like some types of Paramecia, but unlike a Paramecia, they could change between flesh and blood and their elements, and could make it so only parts of their bodies were made of their elements. Without seastone or a Devil Fruit that could hurt clay, she didn't have a chance of actually hurting him in the middle of a town.

"You're not going to surrender, are you?" Beck said, sounding more frustrated than anything else.

"What do you think?" Jade growled, picking herself up and casting shadows everywhere. "Night Storm!" Literally everything in the store suddenly lifted up and threw itself at Beck, except for the scissors, which flew to Jade as she ran from the store. Just as Jade went through the door, she saw Percy, Eric, Tayuya, and Tori running past, with both of the men carrying rather large bags. Jade looked down the street in the direction her crew had come from, and was annoyed, but not surprised, to see a group of Marines running towards them, led by a young woman a little older than Beck.

"Drop the stuff!" Jade yelled, running to join up with them.

"Hell no, we paid good money for these!" Percy yelled.

"And we need this food, we're running low and I don't know when I'll be able to buy more in the Grand Line." Eric told her.

"You know, just once I'd like to go to a town without being attacked by anybody." Tori moaned.

"Welcome to the life of a pirate." Jade said dryly. Suddenly, Beck came running out of an adjacent alley, coming to a halt in front of them.

"I've got him." Tayuya said, sprinting ahead.

"I'll help." Tori said, stretching out her body to catch up to Tayuya.

"Wait, don't, he's a fucking Logia!" Jade yelled. "Just run!" The warning came too late however, and clay tendrils lashed out from Beck's body, wrapping around Tori and Tayuya's arms and trapping them. "Shit." Jade cursed again, her mind racing to figure a way out. Before she could attempt anything though, two bolts of white energy shot out, freezing the tendrils of clay and allowing Tori and Tayuya to break them off and jump back. Beck looked around, startled, as laughter filled the air. He looked up and scowled. Jade and the others followed his line of sight, seeing two young women on the roof of a nearby building. One of them had pale white skin, even more pale than Jade's, and was wearing purple pants, and a purple long sleeved vest, both with green fringe, with bright red hair. She was the one laughing, and was sitting on the edge of the roof. Standing behind her was a young woman in a blue dress with a white apron and black combat boots and dark black hair.

"Sorry sweeties, but it looked like you could use some help." The clown girl said to the Nightblade Pirates, smiling brightly. "The more the merrier in the Grand Line, right?" She said, laughing.

"Duela." Jade said with a somewhat relieved smile. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, this that and the other thing." Duela said with a shrug. "My doctor went running off in a thatways direction and we had to chase her down."

"Who are you?" Beck demanded.

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" Duela said with a smirk. "I'm Joker's daughter. You can call me Duela, and I will be your ravishing agent of chaos for the evening. Ready to dance?" Jade nodded silently towards the alley to their left, and the crew got the message and ran for it.

"Oh no you don't." Beck growled, shooting his arm out. The black haired girl behind Duela shot out her hand, which was now holding a white wand, and froze Beck's arm again.

"You're not very smart, are you?" She asked casually. "Though I suppose the pretty ones rarely are, more's the pity."

"I don't like running." Tayuya growled as they headed for the Scissoring.

"Neither do I, but there are times when you've got to cut your losses and admit you can't win." Jade said, sounding just as frustrated as Tayuya. "Unless you want to go back and pick a fight with the man we can't hurt no matter what we do." Tayuya just scowled and shook her head. "Alright then. Tori, go ahead and get the ship ready for departure, we need to leave as soon as possible." Tori nodded and began stretching out her legs, quickly leaving the others behind.

_Two hours later_

"I think it's time to call off the hunt." Amanda said slowly, looking at Beck, who sighed angrily. Duela and her friend had led them on a merry chase throughout Knoxtown until another friends of Duela's, a slightly less pale girl in black armor that resembled an insect's exoskeleton, appeared to tell her that she'd 'found Barbara', at which point Duela had thrown down a purple smokebomb and they'd disappeared. To make matters worse, the distraction had allowed Jade and her crew to escape as well. Beck stared silently off into space, and then reached a decision.

"Get the ship ready, we're going after Jade." He told Amanda.

"HQ won't like that." She warned him, giving out orders to the men all the same.

"I don't care. We've got a rookie pirate who received an 80 million bounty before she even stepped foot in the Grand Line. Even the pencil pushers have to acknowledge she's a serious threat." Beck growled, heading for the docks. Amanda sighed and followed him.

_One hour later_

Tayuya was walking aimlessly around belowdeck when she found something odd. With a crew of six, there were naturally several empty rooms in the ship. One such room however, suddenly had a sign on it that said 'Exercise Room'. Curious, she opened the door and was about to walk in, only for Percy to slam the door shut from the other side. "What the hell?" Tayuya demanded.

"No girl's allowed!" Percy yelled back, keeping the door shut tight.

"What?"

"There's too much estrogen on this ship as it is! Eric and I have declared this room a sanctuary of testosterone, not to be tainted by anyone of the female persuasion!" Tayuya stared at the door, dumbfounded, then rolled her eyes and walked away. It wasn't important; she had plenty of weights in her own room.

_Author's Notes_

Okay, for any One Piece fans reading this, you may have noticed that while Luffy had a 30 million starting bounty, I gave Jade a starting bounty of 80 million. The reason is that Jade simply did more. Luffy did lots of impressive things, defeating the strongest pirates in the East Blue and freeing Zoro from Marine custody, but the East Blue is considered the most tame of all the Blues, which right there probably limits his bounty potential. On the other hand, Jade freed three people from Marine custody, and took down Might Gai, who you might remember was considered the strongest pirate in the Four Blues, though not the Grand Line. As such, I felt that Jade would probably have been given a higher bounty.

On the subject of Duela and her crew. Duela is (of course) Duela Dent, a DC Comics character and daughter of The Joker (kind of. It's complicated) Here she still is the daughter of Joker, but not the one from Batman. The girl who we saw with Duela when they saved Jade was Alice, from American McGee's Alice in Wonderland. The girl in black armor was Trakeena, from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, and Barbara is Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl. Yes, Batgirl is on the same crew as the Daughter of the Joker. This will be explained at a later date.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm just going to say, right now, that I'm so sorry. You see, I'm going to be putting The Nightblade Pirates on indefinite hiatus. Why? Well, to put it simply, I'm going to be returning home tomorrow to a home possessed by two evil internet filters that block . I have one of those filters on my laptop, and it also blocked me, but I was able to use the computers on my college campus to upload them. Now, I can't even do that.

As such, the story will be going on hiatus…until 2015. You see, I'm also a Mormon, and I'll be leaving on my mission for two years at the end of the summer. I'm very sorry about this all, and I hope you can forgive me and resume reading when I return. Until then, thank you all so much for reading my story.

Sincerely,

Fooldartz


End file.
